Bring out the love in me, ruby and sapphire
by KyouTakuTen
Summary: What if Shindou hadn't unleashed his avatar and Raimon lost to Black knights? What would happen when the betrayed gets betrayed once again? Will things work out or will they be a flop show? One needs love but is bound... One needs freedom with love... One needs a true relation with no regrets... Will they get what they want? MxM... Your choice to board the train... :)
1. Kyoutaku 1

**Just had the idea in mind as I was replaying the episodes of IE Go... Thought of it as a one-shot... But I chose to post it chapter wise, parallel to my another on going fic... Hope you njy reading it...**

 **Pairings: Kyou-Taku-Ten (Yep! Threesome in the end though, not at the start) ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do nort own the characters of IE or IE go series... :'(**

 **Request: Please review... N suggest ideas too... I have already planned what to do with this story... But, any ideas could change my mind... :)**

 **Warnings: There will be sexual violence inthe starting chapters... Later on, there would be true love... So it's your choice to go ahead or not but don't say I didn't warn ya... ;)**

 **On with the story...**

* * *

Black knights versus Raimon eleven Team A...

Raimon lost... Tenma kept the ball to himself during the second half but in the midway, he was beaten down too... Raimon's captain stood, partially harmed, looking at his falling team mates...

"Captain..." he heard that bastard Tsurugi's voice.

"Stop this," Shindou pleaded.

"Let's make a deal"

"Deal? What deal?"

"I need a favor from you."

"Anything to save my friends from your clutches!"

"Be my lover and in exchange, freedom for your friends and no disbanding of the club," he smirked.

The captain settled deep in thought. Lover? Yes, he was gay and the team knew it. But, love was something meant to be special... Not like this and certainly not with a villain... Plus, he already had taken a liking to someone... But, he loved his friends... So yeah, to protect that, this is nothing.

"Fine, I accept," Shindou said disinterestedly.

"Then, bow down to your master, Shindou Takuto," he beamed.

"Master?" Shindou asked in amazement.

"Yeah. You need to follow my every order, you need to satisfy my every need, dear," he said, tracing Shindou's jawline with his finger.

"Fine," Shindou said through gritted teeth as he knelt on one knee...

"Satisfied?" Shindou asked begrudgingly looking up at Tsurugi...

"Learn to show respect, Takuto," he smirked and patted Shindou's head.

"Boys! The fight is over! Let Raimon live!" Tsurugi announced, stopping the fight.

Shindou breathed out a sigh of relief... But yelped in surprise when he was lifted off the ground, carried by Tsurugi in a bridal fashion.

"Tsurugi, put me down!" Shindou started thrashing furiously.

"Stay!" he snapped back sternly, effectively calming Shindou.

Many students saw him and laughed, no thanks to Tsurugi!

"Don't hate me for doing this," Shindou silently prayed to his crush.

"Where are we going?" Shindou asked when Tsurugi started to walk on the road.

"Don't talk unless I give you the permission," Tsurugi said, looking straight ahead.

Shindou chose to nod his head against Tsurugi's chest. After a while, Tsurugi climbed a flight of stairs and put Shindou down to unlock the door. Shindou was amazed at how Tsurugi didn't even pant for breath from exhaustion. He was very strong.

"This my apartment. Get in, make yourself home," Tsurugi said calmly as he held out the door open for Shindou.

Shindou entered calmly. It wasn't any big like his home. All it contained was a living room with a sofa, tea table and television, a kitchen to the left of the entrance that was separated from the living room by an arch, two bedrooms straight ahead, beside each other.

"It's not rich for a dollar baby like you," Tsurugi remarked.

"It's fine," Shindou replied.

"Call your parents and inform them that you'll be staying at a friend's place for the weekend," he said, removing his purple coat and hanging it on the hangar on the wall.

"Yeah," Shindou said and got down to the business.

Tsurugi walked into the kitchen and started preparing some tea, falling in his own thoughts as he worked.

"I did as the fifth sector had ordered me to. I just hope they cure my brother quickly. All of this is for nii-san and I can't help feeling guilty. How am I supposed to break Shindou through sexual assaults? These freaks have unusual works up their sleeve. How can I treat him so? Yes, he's beautiful... But that's not it! I gave my heart to Hakuryuu and he broke it by dating someone else behind my back. If I eventually fall in love with him, will he love me back or will he abandon me like Hakuryuu for someone else? No, for now, I need to focus on breaking him and follow the fifth sector, for nii-san" Tsurugi kept on thinking.

"Tsurugi!" Shindou caught him by shoulders and shook him hard, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What!" he yelled, turning around.

"The tea is burning! Have some sense, would you?!" Shindou screamed back.

Tsurugi quickly turned off the stove and put the burnt utensil in the sink.

"Tch!" he muttered and turned towards Shindou, pinning him with his gaze.

He slapped Shindou hard on the cheek and Shindou clenched his right fist and brought up his left to cradle his stinging cheek. It took a lot of effort for him to stop the tears of shame and pain from over flowing.

"Don't touch me, ever, without my permission! Don't talk to me, ever, without my permission!" He was screaming and advancing onto Shindou as he backed away from Tsurugi till he hit the wall and got surrounded by Tsurugi's arms on either sides of his head.

"And finally, don't you dare disrespect me. You're my prisoner... More like a sex slave. You got that!" He yelled furiously.

Shindou nodded his head, without looking at Tsurugi... Tsurugi lifted his face up by his chin.

"Now, apologize with respect."

"I-I'm so-sorry... Tsurugi-sa-sama..." he stuttered.

"Good. Now, go prepare the bed in the first room that's adjacent to this kitchen. Also, there will be a towel in the shelf. Go and bathe after making the bed. Sit on the chair wearing only the towel. I will be there. Got it?" Tsurugi asked.

"Yes, sir," Shindou replied, as he trembled with fear.

"Go," he said and moved away.

Tsurugi knew silently that he would cry as soon as he enters his room. Besides, he was a cry baby in the first place. After half-n-hour of freshing up, Tsurugi smiled to himself as he entered his room that held his prize. He was in his pyjamas and was shirtless. Seeing Tsurugi, Shindou, who was clad in nothing but a purple towel, stood up. Tsurugi ignored him for the moment and lay down on the bed, resting his back to the headboard. He let another half-n-hour pass as he listened to the songs on his iPod, occasionally glancing at Shindou, who was clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly. Shindou stood with his head bent low due to shame at his state.

"Drop the towel," he heard and his head shot up at the command. Blood rushed up his cheeks as he undid the knot on his waist. He closed his eyes and let out a breath as he let the grip on the towel go, leaving him in his birthday suit.

"Open your eyes and look at me," another command, and he did.

It took a lot of effort for him to stay still instead of covering himself. He stood so, as Tsurugi, his master, enjoyed the view of his body...

It was going to be a long journey...

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read... If reviewed... Will be thanking you in the next chapter... :P**

 **Byeee... :3**


	2. Kyoutaku 2

**Sorry for the long wait to those who took time to read and review my story. I know that someone, atleast one is ou there waiting for me to publish this chapter. I wanted to finish my "Haunting in Raimon" first and I successfully did that. Now it's turn for this story to rock n roll...**

 **Thanks for the reviews... And... Here you go!**

 **I do not own IE or IE GO... *Wheezy is pretty sad about it***

 **Italics - thoughts**

* * *

The things Tsurugi did to him... Was just a blissful pain. The room echoed with pure painful cries of Shindou as Tsurugi raped him to no end. Tsurugi traveled down the path of breaking the captain while Shindou traveled down the path of immense pain and pleasure, both at the same time, which drove him insane.

"No more," he begged Tsurugi as he curled into a ball at the corner of the bed.

"I give the orders, not you, got it?!" Tsurugi yelled in frustration.

"I beg you, Tsurugi, please let's end this for today. You've taken enough from me. I'm sore all over!" Shindou cried.

"I don't care if you're sore or not. I want you broken, my slave!" Tsurugi chuckled darkly as he forcibly turned Shindou towards him.

And again started the screams of pain and moans of pleasure.

 **Past midnight:**

After many raping sessions, the play finally saw its end.

"That was awesome!" Tsurugi beamed as he slumped down onto the mattress.

Shindou did nothing but cry at his fate. He couldn't retort, because if he did, he'll have something worse in his already worsened life. He silently sat up, cringing at the pain in his back.

"Where do you think you are going?" Tsurugi asked.

"I don't feel so good. I just want to clean up," Shindou answered.

"No, you're fine like this."

"I'm bleeding. So please," he begged.

"Ugh, fine, suit yourself!" Tsurugi mumbled and fell back onto the cot.

He watched as Shindou carefully stepped towards the bathroom, falling every once and then.

" _It felt awesome, the sex.I never thought I could feel happy breaking a person but the way he cries, just turns me on. He makes me over come the walls of guilt built up in my heart. I wish I could humiliate him more. Yeah, that would do. Tomorrow at their soccer practice_ ," Tsurugi thought, as he smirked to himself at his plan.

The bed creaked again as he felt Shindou sit down.

"Cleaning done?" he questioned as he traced his palm on Shindou's naked back, making him shiver in fear.

"Ye-yeah," he stuttered.

"Stand up and face me," Tsurugi ordered and Shindou complied.

"Do you know that I like devouring you with my eyes when you are clad in your b-day suit?" Tsurugi asked.

Shindou didn't reply. He stared down at the floor.

"I'll punish you if you don't answer my question."

"No, sir, I don't know," Shindou replied shakily.

"Tell me, Shindou Takuto, do you have any girl friend?"

"No, sir, I'm not interested in girls."

"That means, are you gay?"

"Yeah, I am," he was shy to admit it.

"Hmm... That's good because I'm one too. We could make a nice pair, ne, Shindou?"

His eyes shot up at that and unbelievingly looked at Tsurugi.

"Wh-what?! You're gay?!" he practically screamed.

"Yeah, I am. Keep your voice down, will you?"

"Right, sorry. I was a bit taken aback by that fact."

"Yeah, yeah, got that. So, do you have any boyfriend?" Tsurugi asked.

"No, I don't," he replied.

"You and that pink haired guy seemed to be close," Tsurugi pointed.

"We are just childhood friends. Besides, he's straight," Shindou replied.

"That's good to know. We are made for each other, as master and slave. You'll make a good slave, Shindou Takuto," Tsurugi smirked and Shindou gulped in fear.

"Fine then, sleep! We've a long day tomorrow to test your slaving skills!" Tsurugi said.

As Shindou was about to lie down on the cot, Tsurugi stopped him.

"On the floor. You're a slave, not my equal, got it?!" Tsurugi said sternly.

"Floor?!" Shindou wondered.

"Rich boy can't sleep on floor?"

"I've never slept on floor!" Shindou complained.

"Why you little!" Tsurugi gritted his teeth as he got down the bed and reached Shindou's end.

He pulled Shindou up ungracefully by his bicep and dragged him out of the room. He ignored Shindou's pleas, Shindou's apologies as he took him to the balcony. Shindou gasped as the cold air hit his sensitive skin. Both of them were naked but Tsurugi's skin was thicker than Shindou's skin.

"For disobeying me, you will be sleeping here tonight! I gave you an option to sleep on the floor and be warm all night. You defied me and brought this on yourself!" Tsurugi scolded.

"I didn't mean to defy you. I'm sorry! I'll sleep on the floor!" Shindou said.

"Oh, no, rich boy! Your time's up! I will leash you here and you can enjoy your time in the cold," Tsurugi said as he took out a dog collar and leash from a small cupboard in the balcony.

Shindou backed off, chanting "no" continuously.

"This will happen whether you like it or not!" Tsurugi screamed like a mad man as he fixed the collar to Shindou's neck and locked the leash to the hook that was down on the wall.

"Enjoy your slumber party with the cold and rain! Remember, you brought this upon yourself!" Tsurugi said and walked into the warmth of his house, bolting the balcony door from the inside, completely shutting out the cries of Shindou for mercy.

"I'm so sorry! Let me in!" Shindou cried, banging the door from outside.

Little did he know that Tsurugi changed into his dress and was happily sleeping in the warmth. He jumped when he heard a loud thunder. Finally deciding that it's useless to cry out for Tsurugi, he sat down in a corner, hugging his knees to his chest, shivering in the cold.

" _How long does he want me? All my firsts went down the drain because of him. I wanted to share them with someone else I met today, if I had gotten the chance in the first place though. Not all guys are gay like me right. HE was just a far hope. He was annoying but I fell for the truth he made me see, I fell for him at the first sight, at the first word. After all this, I just hope it wouldn't be too late to tell you that I love you, Matsukaze_ ," Shindou thought as the winds lulled him into sleep.

 **Next morning:**

"Ah!" Tsurugi stretched his muscles relaxingly.

"I had a relaxing sleep after a long time... Maybe, because of IT," he smiled to himself, remembering yesterday.

He put on some pants and left for the kitchen to brew some tea, for him and for his new found older slave.

" _I'll have it with him in the balcony itself. I just feel like spending with him more_ ," he thought to himself as he unlocked the door and stepped out into the wet balcony with a tray in his hands.

"Probably it rained," he sighed and looked down.

Shindou was curled into a fetal position as he slept and he was trembling profusely. His hair seemed wet and dripping.

"He should've listened to me," Tsurugi sighed again as he got down on one knee, put the tray on the floor and shook him up.

"Mmhmm..." Shindou mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Morning, Shindou," Tsurugi greeted.

"Good morning," he greeted back as he sat up against the wall.

"How was the night?"

"I don't look forward to such a night, ever again!" Shindou said, wiping his wet hair off his face.

"Then may be you should learn to obey me."

"Yeah, got my lesson, thanks," Shindou said sarcastically.

"Good. I knew you would learn. So, here's some tea to warm you up," Tsurugi said, handing a cup to Shindou.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Shindou asked, taking a sip and enjoying the warmth it spread across his insides.

"Hmm..." Tsurugi grunted as he rested his elbows the grill with his tea mug in his hand, taking in the early morning view of the city.

"Tea's pretty good. It tastes a bit like ginger," Shindou commented.

"I don't drink normal tea. Besides, ginger is good for health. You should start trying it too," Tsurugi replied, savoring the taste of his tea.

"Now that I have tasted this, I probably won't let go of it."

"You've tasted me too... Will you let go of me?" Tsurugi blurted out and he cursed himself inwardly for slipping his words.

"What?" Shindou exclaimed. He wasn't sure he heard that right.

"Uh, it's nothing important. In the evening, if you behave well today, I'll make you lemon tea. Mine tastes different than the usual. Want to try it?" Tsurugi covered for himself.

"Uh, yeah, okay, I guess," Shindou said, still thinking about what Tsurugi said to him.

 _Why did he say that? Is it possible that he feels insecure too? He is tough to the world... Can I possibly be able to look under his shell? Does he even have any such thing as a mask to hide his emotions? Well, personally, I think he does... Orelse he wouldn't say such a thing right? Who ARE you, Tsurugi?_

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Whoever read it... Please let me know...**

 ***puppy dog eyes***

 **Fall for my eyes and review... :p**

 **Until next time...**

 **Yours lovingly,**

 **Wheezy...**


	3. Kyoutaku Takuten

"Go and clean the dishes," Tsurugi said as he held out his mug to Shindou, who was struggling to stand up.

"Ha!" Shindou panted and took the mug from Tsurugi's hand.

WAIT, DOES HE KNOW HOW TO CLEAN? HE'S A SLAVE TO ME BUT HE'S A PRINCE IN HIS HOME... Tsurugi thought.

"Do you know how to wash dishes?" Tsurugi asked with an eyebrow arched.

NO, I DON'T KNOW... IF I TELL HIM THAT, HE'LL PROBABLY PUNISH ME AGAIN... Shindou thought.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he lied, thinking that would do for the moment.

"That's good to know. I've some grocery shopping to do. Finish the dishes by the time I am back. Clean the kitchen while you're at it," Tsurugi ordered and dashed into the living room.

"How am I supposed to do those?" Shindou mumbled to himself.

He silently walked into the living room and stood at its center, cringing at the pain that shot through his entire body with every step he took. After sometime, he saw Tsurugi emerge out of his room, clad in his three fourth sleeved red tee and his usual purple pants.

WOW! HE'S HOT WITHOUT HIS CAPE... WHAT AM I THINKING! SHUT IT, TAKUTO! Shindou scolded himself.

"Don't stare at me," Tsurugi said.

"Uh? No, no! I wasn't," Shindou said, his cheeks heating up like a furnace.

"You were and by the way, I suppose I gave you some work to do," Tsurugi said, walking past Shindou and putting on his cape.

"I wanted to lock the door after you left... That's why I was waiting," he mumbled.

"Oh! Work naked and stay naked. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure," Shindou nodded his head and Tsurugi left, slamming the door shut.

He put the mugs in the aink an looked at the little pile of dishes.

"Since he's the only one living here, I guess these are probably a week's worth dishes to be cleaned. But, how? I have maids in my home. I am a servant here. Yeah, the irony in that, how funny! Kirino! I will ask Kirino for help!" Shindou thought as he ran into Tsurugi's room for his supplies.

Their clothes were scattered on the floor and the sheets were rumpled too much and were a bit bloody.

MY BLOOD... he noted.

He fished for his mobile in his pant pockets and found it. He dialed Kirino's number and waited.

"Shindou!" he heard Kirino's worried voice.

"Hey, Kirino, good morning!" Shindou greeted.

"Where are you and how are you?! Where did that beast take you to? Shindou, I'm so worried and so are the others!" Kirino rambled on.

"Kirino, I'm fine. Don't stress yourself on me. It was just a small deal to save our club," Shindou explained.

"Deal? What deal?"

"He wants me as his personal slave to do his chores. That's all!" Shindou admitted half truth.

"What, a servant? He wanted you for that? Are you telling me the truth, Shindou? I feel as if you are hiding something else from me!"

"No, that is all! Look, I'm on time crisis, I need your help. Could you explain me briefly how to wash dishes?"

"Uh, you're washing dishes? That's... Odd to hear," Kirino chortled.

"It's not a tough task though. First you need to soak the dishes in water so that they'll be easy to scrub later. After a good 5 to 10 minutes, drain the water from the sink and take a tub of dish washing soap and a scrub pad. Rub the scrub pad gently on the soap so that you get enough on it to clean the plate or whatever... Rub that pad in circular motions on the plate and wash it under tap water. It's just like cleaning your body. And, if its a bowl, make sure you wash the corner areas too," Kirino explained in detail.

"Vow, it seems easy!" Shindou frowned as he opened the tap to let the dishes soak.

"It's easier said than done, bakaa!" Kirino scolded playfully.

"Thanks, Kirino... I should clean the kitchen too. I'll do it while these dishes soak," Shindou sighed.

"Do you know how to clean a room, Shindou?"

"Um, no, I don't..."

"Figures... Look, it'd be easier if you gave me the address... I'll be there to help and I could kick Tsurugi too," Kirino said.

"No, no! He went out and he might be back in an hour or two... I can't risk you being here," Shindou said.

"It's okay... Tell me the address," Kirino assured.

Shindou didn't know the exact address. So, he told Kirino some landmarks.

"I guess it's a five minute walk from my house, Shindou. That shop is right across our home," he said, walking on the street.

"In that street, there's this old apartment and I'm looking down from the balcony," Shindou said, pulling up his pants.

"Hey!" Kirino waved at him from the road and Shindou waved back.

"I'm coming," he said into the receiver and shut it off.

In the apartment:

Shindou was given a cleaning demo on the dishes by Kirino. He was on it while Kirino was standing beside him and keeping him some company. Shindou denied him to do any work.

"Hey, slow down, Shindou! The dishes aren't running away," Kirino said.

"Yeah," Shindou chuckled.

"I'll place those in the utensil drier," Kirino said as he got to work.

After half-n-hour, the work was over and Kirino then helped him in the kitchen cleaning. Shindou wore his uniform that he discarded yesterday and he was scared to the core. He was ordered to work naked...

"Ha! There! It's sparkling clean!" Kirino clapped his hands in joy as Shindou stashed away the dirty water in the drain.

"Thanks, Kirino," Shindou said.

"Anytime!"

"I'll meet you guys at practice today. You should leave now. He might be here any minute," Shindou said worriedly and so, Kirino left.

I NEED TO DITCH MY DRESS... Shindou pulled away his clothes hurriedly and and threw them in the room. Just then, the doorbell rang and he composed himself before opening it for Tsurugi, who seemed to be in a bad mood.

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

I'm sad and angry at myself for still having feelings towards that cunning Hakuryuu. He ditched me and pushed me back into a dark room of loneliness. Why did he have to do this now? Why did he have to show himself to me today?

 _Flashback-_

 _I need to figure out more ways to break Shindou or else... Hmm... I'm really sick of my life... I just need a break! I want to be happy too... I sighed amd kept on walking as I knew beforehand that happiness in my life is a far cry._

 _"Tsurugi!" I heard a very familiar voice and stopped in my tracks, waiting for that person to show himself._

 _"Hey, Tsurugi!" I saw Hakuryuu in front of my eyes and clenched my fists in anger._

 _"I don't have any business with you," I spat._

 _"Neither do I, lone wolf!" he smirked._

 _"I am not a lone wolf! I have people!"_

 _"Just one... And who is that? Your brother, right?"_

 _I was silent... What he said was true... Only one._

 _"I have many and I want you to meet one among them, a very special one, Shu," he said and another boy filled my field of view._

 _"He's my boyfriend," Hakuryuu said and kissed that guy right in front of me._

 _I was so close to tears yet I held them back. Hakuryuu knew the real me... Even so, I didn't want to be the one he knew long ago._

 _"For all I care, I have no work with you or your new found partner," I spat out._

 _"I know there are tears behind these talks... Let them out... I want to see how lonely you are, how unloved you are," Hakuryuu chuckled darkly._

 _"I'm fine alone! I don't need anyone to love me or pity me!"_

 _"There, there! I know all about the guy you're supposed to break. How can you do that when you yourself are broken? He won't love you, he won't be there for you in the end. When your mission is accomplished, can you let him go? Because he sure as hell won't choose you," he pointed his index at me._

 _I stood in utter silence, not knowing what to do or what to say. Shindou hates me, I know that. Why do I feel this insecure over some stupid thing like love? I don't love him... Or do I? I felt Hakuryuu touch my cheek and I leaned into it unknowingly, craving for more._

 _"Ha ha ha! Look what a love sick puppy you are!" he mocked me and I straightened myself._

 _"Stay away from me!" I yelled, unable to hold my angry tears any longer and ran away._

 _End of flashback_

"Put these on the counter and bring me some water," I ordered Shindou as I put the grocery bag in his hands and slumped onto the creaking sofa, turning on the old Television.

"Here," I heard Shindou and took the glass of water from him.

After drinking, I put the glass on the floor and pulled Shindou onto me. I needed some distraction from Hakuryuu. I topped him on the couch and kissed my way down, from his neck to his torso, as he reluctantly gave himself to me.

"Shindou, I want you," I said and I meant it.

"I'm right here for you, aren't I?" he gritted out.

"Yeah," I said, nuzzling his stomach with my cheek.

"You're clean," I said and stopped my romantic endeavor.

"Did you bathe after doing your cleaning chores?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"No? You smell like yesterday... I asked you to work naked, right? You've got to smell like cleansing soaps," I said, frowning.

I smelled something fishy, as if he was hiding something from me and I wasn't too dumb not to notice the change in his facial expressions, which turned from lust to fear in a split second. I got off him and strode to my room. Opening my wardrobe, I took out my personal laptop, given to me by the fifth sector. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shindou at the door step.

"Do you know, Shindou, that I have secret cameras fixed in my entire home except the bathroom? I can turn them on and off whenever I want. I turned them on before leaving in the morning," I said and noticed his expression turn into pure fear.

"Come and sit. Watch with me of how you worked naked today. It will be a huge turn on," I said as I went through my folders to fetch the video.

"Got it!" I exclaimed softly as I felt the bed dip beside me.

 **Shindou's POV:**

He would know and I would be punished. What will he do to me this time? Last night was very difficult to endure... I kept on bracing myself for punishment as the video played and spilled the beans to Tsurugi. I could feel the anger waves radiate off of him.

"Tsurugi-sama," I started with respect, trying to explain him the situation.

"Don't!" he cut me sharply and shut the laptop rather fiercely.

"I can explain! I don't know how to do such chores and Kirino... said he'd... help..." I dragged the last few words as I was too scared to utter a single word as I looked into his eyes.

He advanced towards me... So I got down the bed and stood up, facing him. He cornered me and he was intimidating me with his height. For a first year, he's too tall... Or I might be short...

"I'm sorry I defied you," I apologized.

"Being sorry is just not enough. You'll be punished very severely today for lack of thought and for standing up to me!" he practically screamed in my face and gripped me harshly by my bicep, earning a pained groan from me.

Just then, his cell rang.

"Tch!" he muttered, obviously not liking the interruption.

It was just in a matter of milli seconds that his face softened, looking at the dialer screen. He let out a deep breath before answering the call, even his grip on me loosened a bit.

"Nii-san, ohayo!" he greeted with a warm smile and he looked so handsome when he smiled. Why doesn't he smile often?

"Uh... Me? No, no! I'm not at all busy."

"..."

"You want me to get you junk food? No, nii-san. If Fuyuka-san found out..."

"..."

"Ha ha, I knew you were kidding! I'm making ramen. Shall I get it for you?"

"..."

"I will be there in 2 hrs. How's your health?"

"..."

"That's good to know. So, I'll be getting down to work now. You take care, nii-san, bye!" he said and closed the phone shut.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, looking down at me with an expressionless face.

"My punishment," I reminded him.

"That's right! You won't eat or drink anything today, till I give you permission," he smirked and that stupid smile was nothing like the earlier one.

"What?!" I exclaimed in horror.

Nothing to eat AND drink... Till I've got permission from him? I don't think I can last...

"You heard me right. Now, help me in making some ramen. I need to go visit my brother."

At the kitchen:

"Your brother doesn't live with you?" I asked, chopping the vegetables.

"My brother is at the general hospital," he replied, stirring the broth.

"Oh! He works there?"

"No, he's admitted there for treatment. He can't walk like the rest of us due to an accident. That's why and as I nicely answered all your questions, you will keep your mouth shut, won't you, Takuto?"

"Yeah, right."

At the hospital, noon time:

Tsurugi Yuuichi was Tsurugi Kyousuke's elder brother. One look at both of them is breathtaking as they are very very similar in their physical features, except for the hairstyle, mole and eyes. I said eyes because Yuuichi-san's eyes were kind and loving while that of Tsurugi's were hard and emotionless.

"Who is this, Kyousuke? Your friend?" he asked his brother, looking at me.

He looked at me as if he was scrutinizing me and I was feeling uncomfortable under his soft gaze. Tsurugi took me to my home for a change of clothes and he clearly ordered me to be his FRIEND... But not to take advantage of the situation whatsoever.

"Yes, nii-san. He's the team's captain, Shindou-senpai," he introduced me and for a short while, I liked the false respect he'd given to me.

"Hello, Yuuichi-san," I greeted and shook hands with him.

"Hello, Shindou-kun! It's nice to meet you. You must be a very special friend to Kyousuke for him to bring you here to meet me," he said and smiled.

I blushed and I could swear, Tsurugi did too.

"Nothing's like that, nii-san! He just tagged along to meet someone else," he tried to cover.

"Yeah, I can see that," Yuuichi-san joked.

We spoke for a while and I observed Tsurugi smile and laugh a lot when he's with his brother. Guess, family does that to us. That smile which I loved too much... I just wish I could too... Be the reason he smiles. I don't know why I have these conflicting emotions... I really want Tenma, I'm sure of it, yet I don't want to lose the bond I was forced into, with Tsurugi...

"It's three! We'll be off to practice now," Tsurugi said and got up.

We said our goodbyes and left for the field, carrying my bag with Raimon jersey and uniform. I've decided today that come what may, I'll propose to Tenma. As we walked, I felt a hand snake around my waist and squeeze me gently... It felt good, almost lovely...

"Aahh!" I moaned in ecstasy.

"Are you hungry?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, and thirsty too," I pouted.

"Will you disobey me ever again?" he asked, licking my ear.

"Aahhh! No, I won't!" I squirmed.

"Good... You're cute like this! Get ready for more humiliation during practice," he snickered and I felt warmth plus fear surge through my insides.

At the field:

Till now, Tsurugi didn't make any move. As usual, he didn't practice and personally, he didn't need to practice. He was still the pawn of Fifth Sector and he was our enemy... I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he stood relaxingly against the shelter... My nerves were thrumming in fear and anticipation.

"Captain, pass!" I heard Tenma call out to me.

"Yeah!" I shouted back and passed the ball to him.

We practised till 6 and Tsurugi was still there, waiting for me to finish. Hey! Was it just me or did Tenma stare at me for a while back there? I looked at Tenma who averted his eyes to talk to Aoi.

"Can I borrow Tenma for a second please?" I interrupted.

"Um, sure, senpai," came Aoi's response and he followed me to the club room, where we had privacy, for a little while.

"You were staring at me," I said it because there was no point and certainly no time in beating about the bush.

"He he, was I?" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Hmm you were," I smirked and trapped him against the lockers by placing my arms on either side of his head.

"Captain, you're close," he was taking in ragged sharp breaths.

"Don't you like it, Tenma? I thought you did," I said and made a bold move of invading his personal space.

My heart was beating hard in my chest and I could feel Tenma's heart making a rhythm with mine, just like the lovely play of fingers on a piano... He shut his eyes tight and I figured to play a little game.

"Oh, so you don't like it after all. I'm so sorry, Tenma," I said like I meant it and moved away.

"No!" he gasped at my loss as he pulled me back onto him, crashing our lips together.

Vow! What a bliss! I forgot everything, about Tsurugi, about the consequences I would face if he knew what I was doing, about everything. Time seemed to halt and our tongues and lips were the only things that moved at that moment. I could feel his nails dig into me, even through my uniform and I pulled him flush against me even though there wasn't any air gap left between us. Our tongues lashed hungrily at each other for want of dominance, in which I won almost immediately. The only reason we ended our kiss was for the utmost need of air for our lungs.

"I love you so much, Tenma," I said against his lips.

"I love you too, Shindou-senpai," he said and kissed me again.

Our brief love moment was interrupted by a cough and we looked to our side to see the entire team staring at us with shocked faces which turned into smiles when I pulled Tenma closer to me. He hid in the crook of my neck shyly which earned us some catcalls.

"We will be dating!" I announced and we heard "oooohhsss" and whistles.

"It's time you told them about us too," Tsurugi's voice silenced everyone.

He was the only one who didn't seem to be happy about my relation with Tenma.

"What do you mean?" Kirino asked.

"Why don't I show you?" he snarled at him and pushed me hard against the lockers, claiming my mouth.

No matter how hard I pushed, he wouldn't budge at all. I heard some gasps from my friends.

"He's mine!" he screeched in his base voice.

"What?!" Tenma gasped.

"He made a deal! Slavery to save Raimon's soccer club. Right, Takuto?" he said.

"Ye-yeah," I stuttered and hung my head in shame.

"I don't trust you! You're just a big fat liar!" Tenma spoke up.

"Why don't I just show you, Tenma-kun," he said sarcastically and pierced me with his harsh gaze.

"Please, no," I begged.

"I told you I'd humiliate you today. I'm just keeping my promise," he whispered in my ear.

I was so scared... What will he do?

* * *

 **Ha... Third chapter finally...**

 **What do you think? Good? Bad? Worse?**

 **How was it?**


	4. Takuten

**Been a long time, eh?**

 **Well I'm here with the next chapter...**

 **Please review... :)**

* * *

"Tsurugi, I beg you, no," I pleaded as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Hey, you sick pervert! Let him go!" Tenma clawed at his arms.

"I can go the hard way too, Takuto. Will you stop your friends or shall I hurt them beyond recognition?"

"I'll stop them," I said and looked pleadingly at my friends. They got my message and backed off.

Most of them couldn't tolerate what was happening and they left. Tenma, Shinsuke, Kirino and Sangoku-senpai were the only ones that stayed, apart from me and Tsurugi.

"Well, looks like we got some audience left after all. That's good to show them that you belong to me. Open your mouth, Takuto," he said and dug his finger tips painfully into my cheeks, to pry them open successfully.

"You're my slave!" he said and spit in my mouth.

"What the hell?!" I heard Kirino yell.

Tsurugi clamped my mouth shut and commanded me to swallow it.

"Don't do it, Shindou-senpai! Spit it back right in his face!" Tenma yelled.

I gestured them to stop and swallowed it distastefully.

"Good! Now all of you go tell your friends what you saw. Shindou Takuto is Tsurugi Kyousuke's own personal sexual and domestic slave. You get changed. We'll go home."

"I'll be there in an hour. I want to spend sometime with my boyfriend," I requested.

I didn't know why he was so worked up about me dating Tenma. It's not like he and I are in a relation... He's my master and I'm his slave. Why can't I have my own love life? He gritted his teeth in anger.

"Aren't I enough for you?" he whispered for only me to hear.

"What do you mean? Look, Tsurugi, I'll do anything you say but not at the cost of my personal life. I need some time for myself too. I love Tenma... Just an hour per day, please, I beg you!" I pleaded with clasped hands.

"You love him... Fine! Be back in an hour. I'll be waiting," he said and rushed out of the room.

"Ha!" I sighed in relief and slid down to the floor.

"Captain!" "Shindou!" I heard my friends as they knelt down and surrounded me.

"I'm fine, guys," I smiled. "Now that you know everything about me, will you go out with me, Tenma?"

"Captain... Why won't I?" he said and held my hand tightly.

"Then let's go!"

At Cafe:

We were on out first date... I couldn't help but remember the first time I met Tenma and scolded him for his pure innocence in matters related to soccer. Though I knew I was attracted to him right then and there... I couldn't mask my pain of not playing the righteous soccer. Maybe, I'll scold him for nothing in the future... But all I care right now is - our date is finally on!

He sat in front of me and was fidgeting a lot, blushing too. I decided to play a little with him and held his hand which was on the table. His sharp intake of breath told me that he was nervous, positive about that.

"Tenma, relax," I assured.

"Hai..." he said and we untwined our hands when Tenma's order came.

I didn't order anything for myself as I wasn't allowed to eat or drink today. He might not be following me or he might. But for all I care, I didn't want to risk myself incase he smelled my breath. Certainly, Tenma wasn't a silent eater. I loved his messiness which allowed me to taste his skin and sweat indirectly, even in public! He didn't say no to me regarding any physical contact though. Later, we went to the river bank and I lost track of time as I kept on talking to Tenma, enjoying the soothing sunset rays and cool serene breezes.

"Today was perfect, Captain!" he beamed at me.

"Please, Tenma, we are off field. Call me by my first name," I suggested.

"Wh-what? First name?" he blushed.

"Yeah. I would love to hear you calling me Takuto, or Taku instead of addressing me as Senpai or Captain," I said.

"But... That's too embarrassing!" he hid his face in his palms and it was a very abnormally cute gesture.

"Come on, Tenma! What's the deal?"

"I... I feel shy, um, when I look, uh... When I look into your eyes," he whispered audibly.

I chuckled. "Tenma, look at me," I said and he did.

"You need not do anything you don't want to do. You can call me with any name and since you call me so, it'll surely be special for me. Even though it's as simple and boring as 'Captain', it's fine with me as long as you're fine with it. I won't force you, got it? So, don't be scared of me," I advised him and patted his head gently.

Suddenly, out of the blue, he pressed his lips against mine, asking me for entry, which I didn't deny him. I felt him wrap his arms around me as the kiss deepened.

"I love you," he breathed out.

"I love you too..."

"I love you three!" he said and pinched my nose playfully.

"Huh, what? I love you four then!" I retorted.

"I love you infinity!" he said and spread his arms wide for emphasis.

I couldn't control my mirth anymore and burst into tears.

"What's so funny in that, Captain?! I really really mean it," he pouted.

"I know you mean it... It's just the way you said it. I'm sorry," I controlled myself.

"Accepted," he said and looked at his watch. "It's seven thirty! Aki-nee might be worried if I don't go home," he said worriedly.

"Oh... What?! Seven thirty! Oh crap!" I face palmed myself.

"Hey, what happened?"

"I totally forgot about Tsurugi... He'll kill me, no doubt about that," I trembled.

"You're supposed to be at your home, right?"

"No, I told my parents that I'll stay the weekend with Tsurugi. I'm done today!"

"After everything, I'll still be there. Come to me... I'll ease your pain," he assured.

"Yeah, thanks Tenma. So, I'll get going. You can go home right or shall I walk you?"

"No, Captain, I'll be fine on my own. Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah," I said and kissed him before we parted in our own ways.

Tsurugi's home:

Every step towards this hell was... Well, it was hell. Obviously, way to hell is also hellish in nature right? Anticipation and pure fear filled my insides without any voids.

"You're late," he spoke softly when he opened the door and what's that putrid smell?

"You're drunk?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, so what? Get in," he said as he wobbled inside and slumped down on the sofa.

"How can you even drink?! That's illegal!" I said as I closed the door behind me.

"I have my contacts for this. It's not your business. Besides, you should try some too," he smirked.

"No, thank you. I'll pass!" I said.

What is he? Fourteen or fifteen... And, he dares to consume liquor at this age! What an arrogant and reckless person he is! I could tell the police if I wanted to... Then, what about Yuuichi-san? Tsurugi's the only one left for him. This isn't my problem to deal with. Presently, I have my own things to think about, like, food and water... I'm so hungry and thirsty.

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

What is he staring at me for? Fifth sector provides me with all sorts of luxuries I need inside my home. Electricity bills, water bills, they even provide me monthly allowance and liquor sometimes. Not that I'd tell that to Takuto though. That's my personal life like he got his personal life with Tenma... Right... He never wanted to stay. Who would want to stay with a person like me? Hakuryuu had known me for a long time, yet he chose someone else over me. It's no surprise, this incident, as Takuto doesn't know me, not half of a bit.

He wasn't mine in the first place to begin with... This is just a business relation. He did this for his FRIENDS... I shouldn't expect him to fill the void. I'll get drunk in my misery today. I don't want to do anything with him.

"Don't stare at me! You're free tonight. Do whatever you want to do and I'll be in my room. Don't disturb," I said and got up with my alcohol bottles.

"I'm hungry," he replied.

"Oh! Make dinner and eat then!" I said and then I remembered about the condition I put on him for defying me.

"You can eat or drink, do whatever you want. Just don't disturb me!" I snapped and hurried into my room.

What's this feeling in my chest? We've been together for only 24 hours and I'm feeling so down. I CAN'T have feelings for that guy, in fact, I shouldn't have feelings for him. Why? Why can't I treat him any worse? Is it because I see myself in him? Is it because I know how it feels to bear that pain? Is it because of the fact that I went through the same phase like him? I don't know... I just feel guilty when he cries underneath me... Yet, I should do this. I'm bounded from all sides. Will I ever be free?!

 **Shindou's POV:**

He just gets disgusting every time I get to know him. For God's sake! Drinking at fourteen?! This is off limits and I don't even know where to put my anger and on whom... I can't believe that this guy, belonging to the Fifth Sector is this dense and worse. For a moment, I felt as if he had some soft corner for the others. Guess I was wrong. I got my food and drink, that'll do for now.

I munched on the light sandwiches I made as I drank some orange juice. It felt so good! After that, I sat watching TV as apparently Mr. Arrogant here didn't want me disturbing him. I lost track of the time as I relaxed... When my eyes finally drooped down in exhaustion, I decided to call it a day and shut off the TV.

"Vow, it's half past twelve!" I yawned, looking at the wall clock.

"I think he drank himself to sleep. Should I check on him? If he's awake, he shall scold me for disturbing him... Ugh! Whatever! I'll just do a bit of peek-a-boo," I said to myself, entering Tsurugi's room.

He must've forgotten to lock it. Stupid drunk! What is this noise? Oh! He left open his laptop and look... He's asleep. I'll just turn it off and get some shut eye. What's this video? Tsurugi and who is this white haired guy with him? This is interesting...

"What is it, Tsurugi?" the white haired guy asked.

"I already told you! It's embarrassing to repeat it, you know?" Tsurugi smiled.

"One more time, for me, please..."

"I... I love you, Hakuryuu," Tsurugi said and embraced the white haired guy.

"I know," the so called Hakuryuu replied.

What the hell? Am I dreaming or am I dead? I can't believe Tsurugi actually said that! This is just getting crispier. Another video? Must be on auto play.

 **Normal POV:**

In the next video there was Tsurugi, kneeling on the floor, naked, with bound hands and legs. Shindou couldn't believe what he saw for he was in a state of semi shock.

"Haku please, it's hurting... I don't like this!" Tsurugi screamed and his face was flush with uninvited tears.

"Come on now baby... You're the one for me and won't you do a little of these things for me?" Hakuryuu pouted as he bent Tsurugi's head upwards using his hair.

"Ah!" Tsurugi grunted in pain. "Please, stop it."

"You love me, right, Kyou-kun?"

"Ha, I love you..."

"Then you'll do anything to keep me happy, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then do this for me... Take the whippings, feel my love in this way. I can only show it in this way," he said and kissed Tsurugi.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it..." Tsurugi nodded his head.

"I can't watch this anymore," Shindou said in disgust and closed the media player window.

There was another window behind the player, named Kyousuke. It contained 2 files and 1sub folder. Those 2 are VLC media files. One was Proposal and the other was Break up. The sub folder was named Period. Shindou hesitantly played the break up file.

"What do you mean you don't like me?!" Tsurugi yelled.

"It's simple... That means I love someone else!" Hakuryuu pushed away Tsurugi.

"How can that happen?! I love you, Haku! What did I do to deserve this break up?"

"You're very innocent and boring, Tsurugi. I just... I hate you to the core of my heart!"

"No, no! That can't be! Don't do this! I trusted you... I never let anyone into my life and I gave you that position which none could get... Please," Tsurugi cried, holding onto Hakuryuu's collar.

"I don't care! You're annoying! Leave me alone and WE ARE DONE! This is final," Hakuryuu snapped and Shindou could see Hakuryuu's hand picking up the cam recorder.

The screen flashed irregularly for a bit and the video was over.

 **Shindou's POV:**

I watched something I wasn't supposed to... This is... I don't know how to describe this. Tsurugi had a lover and he broke up with him. There are many video clippings in this laptop. I guess this isn't Tsurugi's laptop. It being white and containing files that Tsurugi hates... That must mean this MIGHT belong to the white haired guy. If what I think is true, Tsurugi might've stolen this from him. Uh? Tsurugi's speaking in his sleep...?

I got up and walked to the other end of the bed. Crouching down to Tsurugi's level, I tried to make out his slurry speech.

"Don't leave me alone," that was all I could form from his words.

Was he dreaming about Hakuryuu? Probably... I should leave him be. He'll be okay by morning with a bowl of hangover in his lap though. I'll make myself comfortable on the floor or else he'll get angry again. And so, I ended up on the floor with my arm as my pillow and with some new information about Tsurugi's life.

How could Hakuryuu, I guess, could treat Tsurugi like that? What did he do to deserve that pain? Uh... Coming to that, what did I do to deserve this hellish nightmare? I used to enjoy the luxuries of silk, satin and linen and now, I'm allowed the cold hard floor to sleep on. After today, I want to know more about Tsurugi. I wish he'd open up to me. But...

Will he?

* * *

 **That's it folks... Well, for now...**

 **I'll update again...**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read, review, favorite and follow my story... *bows***

 **Until next time...**

 **Wheezy... ;)**


	5. Slight Takuten

**A little over ten days... N I'm back with a new chapter...**

 **I would like to thank those who took the time to read, review, follow and favorite this story. Specially, I would like to thank Tenma x Tsurugi... For your constant support through reviews... That means a lot.**

 **On with the story now...**

* * *

Hmm... What are these sounds? I woke up to some really odd and gross noise... Rubbing my sleepy eyes and stretching my body, I looked around for the source of the sound. It seemed to be coming from the bathroom and Tsurugi is nowhere in the room. That must mean... He's having his ultimate hangover. I smiled to myself unconsciously.

"Ugh!" I heard him whimper again.

Upon entering the bathroom... (Seriously, doesn't this guy bother to lock at all?!) What I saw, made me snicker a bit. Tsurugi's hair was an utter disaster, his clothes were half clung to his body and he was sweating and retching... A lot.

"Umm... Tsurugi?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah! Crap! Don't you sneak up on me like that!" he gasped and continued with his heaving.

"It's okay... Just a little more," I comforted him as I rubbed soothing circles on his back and pulled back his hair strands that were glued to his sweaty face.

After a little more puking session, he relaxed against the bathroom wall, taking in deep breaths.

"Are you okay, Tsurugi?" I asked.

"Nothing new... I'll be over it, soon," he stressed and I felt as if he wasn't talking about his hangover...

"Don't take me wrong but why were you drinking, Tsurugi?"

"Hm, don't poke your unworthy nose into my business. Got it? Know your place here!" he snapped angrily.

"Right, sorry," I said and stood up to leave.

"Wait!" he held me by my wrist.

"What is it?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Will you massage my head?"

I was not sure I heard that right... Was he actually, for real, asking me for my permission? He could force me... But, he's asking me for my approval? Vow, now this is weird.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

"I'll just clean up and be there. You can wait in the room," he said.

"Yeah," I said and left him alone.

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

I looked at myself in the mirror and failed to recognize the one staring at me. Why? Why can't I get over that stupid cheater?! Why does my heart hurt this much? I clutched my throbbing heart as unshed tears burned in the barrier of eyes. Was I really worth this pain?

"I'll show you that I can do without you," I confessed to myself about Hakuryuu.

"Just a bit of massage and I'll be fit," I said to myself and washed my face and mouth.

Hakuryuu's laptop still sat on my bed... I forgot to turn it off and...

"Did you operate my laptop yesterday?" I asked Takuto.

"No, I didn't," he replied.

"Hmm," I grunted and put it back in my wardrobe.

I made Takuto squat on the bed and laid down in his lap.

"Come on, start. Give it your best shot and I might reward you for your efforts," I winked at him.

"Ye- yes!" he stuttered.

"Aah! This is heaven! You have nice fingers but they can be put to better use... You know, sexually," I smirked with closed eyes and I knew he was blushing red.

As time went on, the pain in my head reduced and I felt sleepy.

"So good, Takuto..." I relaxed further into his lap.

"Glad you're enjoying, master," he replied and I felt something snap inside me... In a playful way.

"That's enough!" I ordered him to stop massaging.

"Feeling better?" he asked me with a smile as I sat up and faced him.

"Yeah... Time for your reward," I said and pushed him onto the bed.

 **Normal POV:**

Shindou's heart raced with fear as Tsurugi hovered above him... He didn't want to have another intimate session with him.

"You scared?" Tsurugi chuckled.

"Please don't hurt me," Shindou begged.

For a brief moment, Tsurugi saw himself in Shindou.

"I won't hurt you," he said unknowingly as his brother's image made its way into his mind.

"What?" Shindou asked, nonplussed.

"I won't hurt you, Takuto...," he said gravely and then smirked, "I will break you apart, bit by bit!"

He said so and attacked Shindou's lips.

"No-mmmm!" Shindou tried to push him back but was pinned to the mattress by Tsurugi's death grip on his wrists.

"Please... Ah!" Shindou gasped as Tsurugi next ate his neck.

"This is in my way!" he pointed to Shindou's shirt and ripped it open.

And continued another make out session between the bound and the bound... One was bound to his duty and family... The other was bound to his love for friends and responsibility. Both were bound, unhappy and in pain... Each had a peculiar reason, a solid one...

Tsurugi and Shindou lay on their backs, naked, on the bed, panting. The blue haired teen propped himself on one elbow and faced down at a tear stricken Shindou.

"Well, how was it?" Tsurugi asked and he wanted a genuine answer and a positive one.

"No matter how many times you ask, my answer is the same. It's the worst!" Shindou snapped angrily.

"You were satisfied. I made sure of that," Tsurugi said, clearly offended.

"It's not that! You woudn't understand... You don't have a heart to feel my emotions and pain. A sick perverted and sadistic idiot, that's what you are to me! I'll never feel good when I'm with you!" Shindou yelled as he shut himself in the bathroom.

"Hmm, I know how you feel... YOU wouldn't understand my position, that is all. And, I'm sorry though you won't know," Tsurugi huffed.

 **AFTER A FEW DAYS:**

 **Shindou's POV:**

Every day was the same with me. The only positive thing was the time I get to spend with Tenma. Lately, he's been irritating me too much in matters related to soccer. Other than that, we were doing just fine. Frequent dates, silly talks, loads of feather light kisses and a bit of romance... It was good till I scored one in the match with Eito Academy... Because of my dear Tenma.

That evening I chided him to no end with little mercy on my half towards him. He deserved that for ruining our records under Fifth Sector. I wasn't at all happy at what he did, so I stopped talking to him. I paid no heed to his pleas as I left him alone and walked away.

"Takuto, I'm sorry! Talk to me!" he begged, hugging me from behind.

"Consider this as a break, Tenma. Right now, I'm angry and I don't want you anywhere in my field of vision. You cheated me indirectly and I'm beyond hurt. Leave me alone!" I pushed him away and ran.

I had another trouble waiting for me... Tsurugi. A few days ago, he moved into my house forcibly. He made me request my parents for his stay in my house, for a whole 2 weeks and to my bad luck, my parents didn't hesitate at all! I was stuck with hell... Right under my roof. He punished me for scoring a point and I couldn't walk properly for two complete days.

"I'll see your end if you score again," he warned before sleeping.

I cried myself to a pitiful slumber filled with pain. Disgusted I was, with my life and the constant pain throbbing in my heart. I couldn't take it anymore, so I resigned from the soccer club. Coach Endou didn't seem to accept my decision, so I left my letter at his table and walked away from the soccer I love.

Tsurugi rejoiced at his win of breaking me while my teammates were devastated, especially Tenma and my best friend, Kirino. It was because of Tenma that I was compelled to leave the team. His shots urged me to kick the ball with all my might and that shot might have caused doom to fall upon us. Luckily, the Fifth Sector let it pass. I won't commit the same mistake twice and for that, me leaving the team is the right alternative.

On the day I left soccer, Tenma came to my house and for the first time, I hated him for ruining my life. He might have had sensed my feelings because he was very good at judging my behavior. I couldn't say no when the maid came in to my personal chambers and informed me about Tenma's arrival. Though my mind said no, my heart said otherwise and I listened to my heart. He asked me for one favor... A soccer play with him and Nishizono. I agreed.

They wanted to see my Hissatsu Technique, Fortissimo and I showed them. Playing with them and while kicking the ball with them, I learnt something very basic yet important. I love soccer and it's a part of myself which I can't throw away, no matter what. Tears of frustration rolled down my cheeks as I was helpless... I wanted to score so badly but not at the cost of my friends' future. What to do?! That's when Coach Endou told me to follow my heart and start a revolution for a better future... And I did.

"I'm sorry, Takuto. Don't ignore me please," Tenma apologized.

We were sitting on the river bank after Nishizono and Coach Endou left.

"No, Tenma, I'm sorry for giving you a tough time. Now that I'm with you in this, we'll get back our soccer, together," I said and held his hand in mine.

"Yeah, I promise," Tenma said and our bodies voluntarily moved towards each other as we snogged each other passionately... Until I felt someone yank me away from Tenma.

"Tsurugi!" Tenma exclaimed in horror as he stared behind me.

"What the hell, Tsurugi?!" I screamed at him in irritation and I earned a slap for that.

"Why did you do that?" Tenma yelled at him.

"He deserves it and you, Matsukaze, it would be better if you stop clinging to Takuto. As I said, he's mine!"

"He's my boyfriend, you jerk! Leave him alone!"

"Come on, Takuto, you need to be taught a serious lesson for so many things. Disobedience, unpunctuality, carelessness and that mouth of yours... Let's go!" he ordered and pulled me by my bicep.

"Ah! Tsurugi, you're hurting me!" I cried in pain.

"Stop it, please!" Tenma too begged as he tried to pry my hand away from Tsurugi's grip.

"And, name calling... I clearly ORDERED you to address me as 'sir' or 'master' or something equivalent to it and you're being too arrogant. It's time you knew your place!" he smirked and gripped me tighter and I gasped in pain.

"Will YOU tell your boyfriend to back off or shall I?!" Tsurugi demanded.

"Tenma, I'll be fine. I don't want you getting hurt. So, please, I beg you, stay out of this," I pleaded and hoped he would listen to me.

"Takuto... Be safe," he complied.

"Yeah, good night, Tenma," I said and picked up my bag and turned towards Tsurugi. "Let's go."

I didn't know what I was about to go through when we got home, I wasn't prepared but I let myself be pulled harshly by him. This isn't the direction of my home. Why are we going to Tsurugi's place?!

"Um, why are we headed in your direction, sir?" I asked.

"Shut up!" That was all I got for an answer.

Ungracefully, I fell flat on the floor as he pushed me into the house, after unlocking the door.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my sore arm.

"Undress, now!" he commanded and closed the door.

I stripped myself to my boxers as he removed his cape and red shirt and threw them afar. Then, he unbuckled his belt and I dreaded in fear of another round of sex. My heart thumped badly as he pulled out the belt through the loops.

"Time for your first lesson and I suggest you keep your voice down," he said darkly and rolled the belt over his fingers for grip.

And, that was when I understood that my lesson was actually whipping!

"Tsurugi, no, please!" I requested and backed away in fear.

"You will NOT move! Stay where you are!" he yelled and I froze.

I braced myself for the hit and closed my eyes. The first hit fell on my shins and I fell to the floor on my knees as pain coursed through my entire body.

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

How dare he not obey me! How frigging dare he start the revolution against the Fifth Sector! If I don't control him well, I won't be able to get the money for my brother's surgery. I should break him today, right the hell now!

"A small fry like you (whip) must know (whip) your damn place! (whip) How dare you (whip) defy me! (whip) You will (whip) repent!" I spoke as I whipped him to no end.

I could hear his pleas, see his tears, feel his pain but I couldn't stop, I SHOULDN'T stop if I had to see my brother walking again. Why did he have to sacrifice himself for his friends who don't care about his pain? Why are you doing this, Takuto? And why am I the one to break a good guy like you? I know you will never hear this from me, but let me just say, I'm sorry, I can't help my situation. So, take this and even more!

I could see blood seeping out through the lashes yet I remained unmoved at heart.

"I'm sorry, Ah, stop!" he cried repeatedly.

"You will obey me, say it!" (whip)

"Aah! I will obey you, Tsurugi-sama," he sniffed.

"Once more and louder!" (Whip)

"I will obey you, Tsurugi-sama!" he said loudly.

"In the room, kneel on the bed, now!" I ordered.

I watched him as he struggled to get up. He walked into my room, sniffling and limping. I must've hit a bone. Whatever! I rummaged in his bag for his mobile. It's a simple one for a rich boy... I called Matsukaze.

"Takuto, how are you?" was the immediate response after answering the call.

"It's me," I spoke.

"Tsurugi? What did you do to Takuto?"

"You might not wanna know," I chuckled.

"You! I will -"

"Oh, shut up!" I cut him off. "You want Takuto, come and get him. I presume you know my house. I'll be seeing you," I said and cut the call without waiting for his reply.

Now, this'll get intersting. Takuto, say goodbye to your resolve and soccer today...

* * *

 **Next chapter... As you can already imagine, will contain violence, though sexually and blackmail too (mostly). So, I warn you before hand... I will try to write the explicit scenes fairly... N I don't use any overtly bad language... So... Read at your risk but I promise it won't be bad... Not one bit.**

 **Byee...**

 **~ Wheezy ;)**


	6. Dark Kyoutaku

**Chapter 6 in which I promised you darkness... ;)**

 **Let me warn you... If you're a minor or a person who doesn't like to read violent scenes... Please back off as you're reading these lines... I may have to warn you though there isn't much violence... There is usage of drugs and mind control... Read at your will...**

 **And, no flames please... The entire chapter is in Tsurugi's POV.**

 **On with the chap... Yeah right... Go on...**

* * *

Brewing some tea, I stood still, thinking about what to do next, now that I've decided to break him apart, bit by bit. Earlier that day, I got a call from Kuroki-san, the coach of my ex team, the Black Knights. I was ordered to be present at the Holy Emperor's abode, for some reason, which I didn't have the slightest idea of.

 _Flashback-_

 _I reached the palace cum office of Ishido Shuuji, the Holy Emperor. Like always, he was grandly seated on his self throne, with his puppets scattered across the room while I stood in the center, waiting._

 _"Tsurugi Kyousuke," he spoke in his base voice, which I found a bit scary._

 _"Yes? What have you called me here for, sir?" I asked, trying to keep my cool._

 _"I presume you very well know the reason, don't you, Tsurugi?" he smirked._

 _"Shindou Takuto," I voiced his need._

 _"How far have you gone with him? Accomplished your task?" he queried with disinterest as he already knew about my progress._

 _"Why? Why did you ask me to break him?! I can't do it!" I blurted angrily._

 _"Why?" he chuckled. "Besides, I didn't ASK you for anything, I ordered you to do it. As far as your question is concerned, I have no business answering it."_

 _"I'm trying, I really am!"_

 _"If you were trying, you should succeed by now, which you aren't."_

 _"I... I am unable to hurt him," I confessed with my head bent low._

 _"And why is that? Is it because you were treated the same by your ex boyfriend? Get over it for your brother!"_

 _He got up from his seat and I clenched my fist in anger and stepped back a bit in despair and shock._

 _"You're not a baby!" Now he was practically yelling as he stood right in front of me._

 _It was a bit overwhelming that he lost his cool and snapped at me right away... The action surreal, that screamed urgency._

 _"Get over that stupid who couldn't give you enough and concentrate on your brother who gave up his life to save you! You NEED to break Shindou Takuto, at any cost. Now, look at me," he said the last part softly._

 _"You're intelligent and I hope you understand my urgency. I haven't got all the time in the world. Raimon shall be destroyed and defeated. And, that's in your hands. Right?"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"What's your mission?"_

 _"Break Shindou Takuto."_

 _"What's the cause?"_

 _"My brother's surgery."_

 _"What's your role?"_

 _"Your lieutenant."_

 _I mechanically answered his questions as the only thing running in my brain was partly about Shindou, partly about nii-san._

 _"Kuroki Zenzou, give him the required and let him loose on his mission," he told my ex coach and disappeared into his chambers._

 _"Make Shindou drink this," he said and placed a vile filled with clear liquid._

 _"What's this?" I asked and pocketed it._

 _"You are very well acquainted with it," he smirked as realization hit me._

 _"Do it in front of his beloved," he ordered seriously._

 _"He can't take it. He lacks the strength."_

 _"That's fine... Lesser the strength, better the effect during intercourse... Or, should I say, rape?" he laughed this time._

 _No, this isn't right! My heart was yelling at me. In the past, I suffered a lot when this drug was use upon me by Hakuryuu. It isn't pleasant, especially, the guilt and shame when the drug wears off. It will scar Takuto permanently, which I didn't want to happen. Well, I'm bound too... I should follow the Holy Emperor's orders to see my brother walking and kicking the ball again. I WILL do this!_

 _End of flashback_

"Forgive me, Takuto," I told myself as I emptied three fourths of the content in the vile into a tea cup.

The remaining one fourth was in my cup. That would give me a bit of strength to do this unholy task, letting me have some control over myself too. Later, I filled the two cups with tea and walked to my room with the cups in a tray. Kneeling in the center of my bed, he was whimpering and crying like a lost puppy. Alarmed by my intrusion into his emotional time, he wiped his tear stricken face furiously.

"Sit down. Make yourself comfortable," I said and handed him his share of the excess drug filled tea.

"Thank you," he said, taking the cup with his shaky hand.

"Drink it all. Not a drop is to go waste. Got that?"

"Yes, sir."

I slumped down beside him on the bed, sipping my drink. Silence is what I'm most used to, but right now, I couldn't take this atmosphere. Turning n the music player, I firmly decided to get this over with, after Matsukaze's here. Some English songs blared through the player and I found Takuto swaying his body a little, to the rhythm. Well, he IS a music prodigy.

"Sounds good, the music?" I enquired.

"Music calms my nerves," he replied as he finished his tea.

"I'm fond of English songs than Japanese ones."

"I love any song that has a melody to it. It's like flowing through still waters to find ourselves, swaying with the wind to look afar..." he took a deep breath and smiled as if he was in heaven.

"You sure do love music a lot!" I felt amused at myself for wanting to know more about this guy.

"Yeah. What do you love?" he asked out of the blue and for a moment, I couldn't form any words.

That was a question I HAD to ask myself because I never knew what I loved. I loved my brother... I caused him to lose his legs. I loved my parents... I was the reason they died in an accident. And lastly, I loved Hakuryuu... He left me too... Whoever I loved, I was always left behind by them. I love nothing...

"Tsurugi-sama, I feel hot!" I heard him say breathlessly as he clutched his chest.

Seems like the drug is working. Right, now I should get down to work.

"Takuto, get undressed!"

"Yes, master," he replied with emotions conflicting in those beautiful eyes as he slipped off the only cover that held his torn modesty.

Now for a little mind controlling session before Tenma arrives... I pinned him to the mattress as I hovered inches above him with his hands on my bare chest.

"I'm your master AND your only one. Repeat after me."

"You're my master and my only one," he said as he hands moved to cup my face.

"You have no feelings for anyone, especially towards Matsukaze Tenma..."

"Tenma?" he seemed to be wavering due to his love for that guy. Tch!

"Repeat!" I squeezed his bicep.

"Ah! I don't love anyone, not even Tenma," he said and I felt something poking my thigh. He he, that's awesome...

"You will let me do anything, right?" I nuzzled into his neck, nipping at the skin there.

"Yeeeaaahhh..." he moaned loudly.

"Let's get started," I said and felt warmth spread across my insides... Seems like the drug.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Must be Matsukaze. I smirked at the idea that crossed my mind.

"Takuto, go see who's at the door," I said to him sweetly with a tone which hid an evil smirk.

"Anything for you, my dear master," he said and pecked me on the lips lightly.

"Oh and by the way, answer the door as you are."

"What? You mean like this? I'm not wearing anything!" he was surprised genuinely.

"I said you're fine!" I snapped and he smiled back with a nod, obviously the reaction of the drug in his nervous system.

I followed him out and rested on the doorway of my room as I watched him walk naked to answer the door. Priceless it was, the expression on Matsukaze's face when he saw Takuto. I couldn't possibly help chuckling a bit.

"Ten-Tenma?!" Takuto said incredulously.

"Takuto... You're not wearing anything!" Matsukaze frantically pushed him indoors and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell, Takuto?! What were you thinking answering the door like this?" he pointed to Takuto's state as his eyes roamed all over his body. "Cover up!" he said and draped his jacket over Takuto.

"No, I don't need to cover up or do anything you say," Takuto said as he threw Matsukaze's jacket on the floor.

"What's gotten into you?"

"My master likes me this way and I'll do anything to please my master, even if it means displaying myself in the public for his amusement," Takuto said like he meant it and shrugged casually.

Matsukaze was speechless after he heard that. He didn't know it was the drug talking, the mind control... He didn't know that Takuto would never mean what he spoke. But for now, that is all he heard and that is all he will believe. If not now, he sure will before the young night gets old.

"Takuto, I can't believe you're taking his side!" he pointed at me.

"Master? When did you come out? I was going to bring Tenma to our room..."

"Oh, no worries! I knew he'd come though. He's our special guest. So, treat him with due respect and call him by his surname."

"As you wish, Tsurugi-sama," he answered and turned towards Matsukaze.

"Would you like some water, Matsukaze?"

"No, I refuse to believe this is you, Takuto! What did he do to you?!" he shook Takuto.

"Hey, back off! You don't have the right to touch me!" Takuto yelled and pushed him away.

"Matsukaze, Takuto, get inside the room," I spoke up, wanting to get into some action.

Takuto immediately reacted but Matsukaze followed, after a few minutes.

"Get the rope from the kitchen," I ordered Takuto.

"What did you do to him?!" Matsukaze demanded as soon as Takuto left.

"Oh I did nothing! I just made him aware of his position and he gracefully accepted it. He's mine now and he will only belong to me. As far as YOU are concerned, you're out of the picture. You'll get your proof for it tonight," I smirked and pushed him down onto a wooden chair.

He was paralyzed in shock and didn't react when I tied him up, his hands, legs and torso. He put up a fight while I gagged him, but ultimately, I won. Since it was a pretty quiet neighborhood, I didn't want him screaming and alerting the outsiders.

"Why did you tie him up, Tsurugi-sama?" Takuto queried.

"He will witness what we do today..."

"And what is it that we'll do?"

"I'll break you tonight and make you mine, take you away from him and soccer!" I yelled a bit and pushed him back onto my bed.

I got rid of my clothing and climbed onto the bed to start my mission. Firstly, I kissed him senseless. By the time I finished, he was drooling and his eyes were filled with lust. The whip lashes were redder and I traced one of the lashes littered across his chest, tearing out a pained groan from his throat.

"You like it?" I asked, pressing my finger into the damaged skin, drawing out a bit of blood.

"Hurt me, hurt me more, Master..." he moaned.

"Oh, sure I will, dear. But first, you ride me!" I said and lay flat on the bed, my erection inviting him for a filling.

"Sure," he said and got on top of me.

He wasn't prepped and yet he lowered himself onto my erection, tears of pain spilling out of his ruby eyes.

"Move!" I ordered when it was all in.

He did as he was told. Matsukaze was crying, a lot and his muffled words could be heard through the gag. All his words were directed partly at me, which I assumed, he was scolding me and partly at Takuto, to not do what he was doing.

"Maasterrr..." I heard Takuto moan.

"Who are you, Takuto?"

"I'm your slave and nothing else!" he closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

"Who do you love?"

"Aaahhh! No one!" he replied, drooling.

"No one? I thought you loved Matsukaze..."

"No! I-ah-ah... I want to stay with you!" he opened his eyes, stopped moving and looked down at me.

"I promise you, Tsurugi-sama, I'm yours and there's no place for Matsukaze or soccer in my heart, not anymore," he said and sealed the deal with a kiss.

I could see the heart broken look on Matsukaze's face and I felt a bit guilty... This would sure spoil their relation. Tenma could take some time before he forgave Takuto for saying all this filth. Well, if it means he stays away from soccer, so be it. He started to move, taking me into the depths of ecstasy.

"Hurt me and use me!" he screamed, taking my hands in his palms and placing them on his whip lashes, which I hesitantly obliged.

After a few more INTENSE rounds and dirty talk, our strengths finally wore off. I couldn't give and he couldn't take. Both of us lay on the bed, panting, trying to catch our breaths. I looked at the clock and noted the time was some where around quarter past ten. I slowly got up and stretched my sore muscles. Matsukaze's face was a disaster. His eyes were puffy and very pink indeed... The gag was wet with his tears and probably drool. So, I threw it aside. He got up after I untied him.

"He is mine now..." I told him.

"Yeah, he's all yours," he said emotionlessly and ran out of my home.

 **Next morning:**

The drug wore off somewhere during his sleep and by morning, he was a mess. He puked a lot, mostly it was phlegm. I was by his side... To help him. And as the retching stopped, he finally seemed to remember the previous night's events, which got hin teary eyed.

"I hurt Tenma," he whispered while I was caressing his naked body.

"Mmm... Well, you did. He ran off after saying he has no business with you any longer."

"What? He was that furious? Oh, no!"

"Will you play soccer again?" I asked, licking his ear.

"No..." he said after a pause which made me rethink for a loophole...

"I won't play the game that caused my life to shatter..."

* * *

 **Any spelling or grammatical mistakes... I'm entirely responsible for that...**

 **Wheezy looveesss people who take the time to read and review (R &R) her stories... So, please do drop a review for the story...**

 **Thank you...**

 **Until next time... Whooooshhhh...**

 **~Wheezy.**


	7. Reunion of Takuten

**Yeah, I do apologize for being late but I have a solid reason. I was on a trip and I hadn't got time to finish this chap which sat in my Quick office recent documents list for a week!**

 **The longest chapter and I hope you're going to like it. Hopefully, another two or three (at max) chapters and the story would finally see its happy threesome ending.**

 **Oh, and readers and reviewers, Wheezy thanks you for taking the time to read and review my story.**

* * *

"I won't play the game that shattered my life," Takuto said with firmness in his tone.

"That's good to hear, baby," I cooed and pressed a chaste kiss on his chest.

"My parents might be worried about me," he said after a pause.

"Your parents aren't at your home. They left for Canada on a business meet," I replied, pulling him up into a sitting position.

"How do you know?" he asked as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I went to your home yesterday to collect my things. One of your servants told me about it. You will be staying with me till your parents are back home. I informed about it to your mother," I said with a slight smile.

His mother came to like me in the couple of days I stayed with them. Socialization is what I am very weak at and I am not one of those to let go of an opportunity to make a circle of people around me. That is, if the other person willingly comes to me. His mom and I had a good rapport whatsoever. She was a very sweet and humble lady.

"Mom? Ugh!" he groaned in disappointment at my tactics.

"You're all mine for ten days!" I said and kissed him hard, then harder, then the hardest.

I didn't let him breathe nor did I go slow. It wasn't pure dominance or the mission at hand, there was some other... Warmth... I have towards this guy. I could confirm it today... Whenever I close my eyes, it's always Takuto... Maybe... I want to befriend him? Is that it? If that is so, why do I want to kiss him more? Why do I want to mark his skin? Why do I care if he's hurt? Is it... IT? The same feeling, the same anticipation... It was familiar and clawing at my time with my ex. Could it be... Love?

"Haa... Haa..." he panted a lot.

"You hungry?" I couldn't help asking.

"No. I'll just get ready for school," he replied wiping his mouth.

"I'll pack your lunch then," I chirped.

"It's really fine, Tsurugi-sama... I'll get something from the cafeteria," he said, not bothering to cover himself as he got up.

"Since you're going to stay with me," I got up too, "you're my responsibility." I hugged him from behind.

"What?" he asked in wonder.

"Don't want you hungry... I'll make your breakfast, lunch and dinner," I turned him around to face me, "get ready and come to eat, okay?"

 **Shindou's POV:**

I was perplexed, not just a bit, but too much. I've never heard him this calm and above all, he was speaking to me lovingly and I was being attracted. He was a magnet pulling me into his soft nature.

"You're being good to me... Why?" I asked.

"You really wanna know?" he looked down at me, as our naked bodies stood flush against each other.

"Yeah," I breathed out a reply.

I felt his thumb brush my cheek... Gently trailing to my eyes, nose and finally stopping at my lips.

"Because you mean a lot to me, Takuto," he said as he massaged my bottom lip lovingly.

I relaxed into the touch and closed my eyes in pure ecstasy.

Suddenly, the massaging ceased and he drew back his hand. I groaned inwardly at the loss of his warmth against my body as he took a step away from me. That momentary love I've witnessed in his golden orbs was now replaced with shock and... What's that... Fear? Why would he fear me? If anything, he was the scary one!

"Tsurugi-sama?"

No words were spoken as my question was left unanswered when he sprinted out of the door with an unknown hurry, leaving me alone to process what had happened.

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

Damn him! Damn him for making me feel this way. He's the enemy and I am the one to crush him. No matter who he is, he managed to find a way into my dead yet beating heart. I clutched at my pounding heart as the only one I could seem to think about was Takuto...

Meanwhile...

 **Tenma's POV:**

Sloppily, I was getting ready to go to my school. For the first time, I felt disinterested to attend school. It meant Takuto would be there and after what I saw yesterday, I didn't know if I could face him. The way he begged that unworthy person to do him more... It just broke my heart. For a few days, I need to keep my distance from Takuto... Orelse my unusual and would take the best of me.

I started for school without my breakfast when I heard Aki-nee's voice.

"What is it, Aki-nee?"

"Tenma-kun! You haven't had your breakfast yet and you're leaving," she said with hamds on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Aki-nee but I'm not hungry."

"Ne, Tenma-kun, are you alright?" she asked with concern as she felt my forehead.

"Stomach upset," I lied with a fake grin.

"Oh... I'll make you some soup in the evening then..."

"That's fine. Bye, Aki-nee! Bye, Sasuke!" I waved and left.

Takuto and I always walk to school since we got into a relation. But today he's nowhere to be seen. Where is he? I began searching the neighborhood for him when I saw two males one with navy blue hair and the other with chocolate brown hair were walking hand in hand, towards me... It was Tsurugi and Shindou.

My heart broke further witnessing their intimacy... Where had I gone wrong in judging my boyfriend? I accepted the fact that he was being slaved by Tsurugi... Never once did I expect him to let Tsurugi do THAT to him. If I was in his place, I would refuse that pervert to do such things to me... Even if he beats me up bloody, because there is some one else in my life who I wish to share my virginity with.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I was a bit nonplussed when I heard fingers snap in front of my face, followed by the sound of my name from a very very familiar voice.

"Tenma, ohayo!" Takuto said nervously.

"Ohayo," I greeted with a dull tone, my eyes fixated on their entwined hands.

 **Shindou's POV:**

Tenma looked lifeless, almost and it was all because of me. He was staring at our hands and Tsurugi's grip was too tight to get free.. I struggled to free my hand but in vain.

"You don't need to prove anything after yesterday," I heard Tenma say bitterly, gesturing to my struggle.

"It's not anything, Tenma... He's holding too tight to let go," I hung my head low.

"Well, you let him hold you in the first place!" he accused and I bit my bottom lip to control my tears.

"Tsurugi-sama, I want some alone time with him, please," I begged, hoping against hope that he would leave us alone this one time.

"Fine... Will meet you after school," he shrugged and walked away. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Tenma, let me explain..."

"What? I saw everything, I heard you shamelessly moan for him to-," he ended his sentence there and I knew what he was about to say.

This time I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my eyes. He was right... What was there to explain when I wasn't in the right?

"I'm sorry, Tenma... I didn't know why I let him do that to me," I cried.

"Wait, Takuto, he didn't DO anything. You were the one who begged him to do you!" Tenma yelled angrily.

"I... I..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"You are an idiot, Takuto... A stupid one!" he was crying too.

"Please, Tenma..."

"Please what? Don't beg me like you begged him... I won't fall for your degraded words," he said and it was like a slap to my face, a hard one at that.

"Tenma!" I squealed in pure wonder and disgust.

No words were spoken after that and certainly, he didn't look guilty about what he said to me.

"You can't say that to me, not you, of all people!" I cried.

"Why? What am I to you? I'm a nobody in your life. Tsurugi's everything to you! You said so yourself!" he accused as he shook me by my upper arm.

"Ah!" I winced.

"What?" he was taken aback and pulled his hand away.

"Uh, it's nothing," I breathed out, rubbing my sore arm.

He didn't grip me tight... It was just...

"Your whip marks, aren't they?" he questioned knowingly.

"Yeah, they're hurting," I said truthfully.

"And yet you begged him to hurt you more like a -," he broke his sentence, again.

"Don't, please... Don't call me that," I requested, knowing what he wanted to call me... A bad and degraded name for a prostitute.

"I'm sick of you, Takuto. I never once thought that your defition of slavery would mean cheating on me for sex... If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have let him take that step. You would've taken the beatings and come to me rather than doing what you did yesterday," Tenma rattled on with blames as my heart was breaking apart into billions and trillions of pieces as I struggled to hold on.

I didn't pay a heed to what he was telling me. All I did was to bite my lower lip and cry like the stupid I always was. I can never keep anyone happy... I thought I was helping my friends have their life by holding back Tsurugi... But I never looked at what I was turning into... What I was doing with my life and the people associated with it.

If my parents knew what I did, would they ever take me in? They were shattered to know I was a homosexual, yet they accepted me for what I was and now, I would be a shame to the Shindou family, if they knew what I did, let alone the reason for doing it. I'm a shame to my parents and for Tenma too...

"I hate you, Takuto!" those words snapped me out of my trance.

"I hate you for hurting me and from now, I have nothing to do with you anymore. I can't accept you as my boyfriend now that I saw how happy you are with that bastard," Tenma spat at me and ran away, leaving me with a break up.

Not just a couple of days ago we were together and now we broke up because I couldn't control myself in whatever that is I did yesterday with that guy, who spoiled and scarred my life, completely.

"You're better off without me in your life, Tenma," I mumbled to myself as I inwardly accepted my fate with Tsurugi.

I didn't attend school that day... I went back to Tsurugi's house with the spare key he'd given me and cried like a maniac. Late in the noon, I texted Kirino to give my home works to Tsurugi. I kept myself busy all day by doing cleaning and stuff that I learnt from Kirino. The dishes were sparkling and so were the rooms and even the bathroom. By the time the clock struck 3, I finished my self appointed chores and ate the lunch Tsurugi packed for me. He'd be furious if I didn't finish it.

And, I waited... For my so called master to be home, to inflict more pain upon my bruised blue body, upon my scarred weak heart. I sat on the floor, leaning on the arm of the sofa and stared at the main door... It was opened, it's about time it did.

"You never came," he stated without even sparing me a glance as he locked the door shut.

"I didn't feel good," I replied blankly.

"Is it because of Matsukaze?" he questioned.

It's because of you, idiot! I wanted to yell, but I didn't.

"No, no reason," I said.

"By the way," he said as he sat down in front of me, "What happened after I left, between you and Matsukaze?"

"He broke up with me," I shrugged casually.

"And you're okay with that?" he asked, as if he cares... Stupid stunt.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm fine," I assured myself more.

"You don't seem fine to me," he cooed.

"I have no idea why I don't seem fine to you but I'm good, really I am. Oh and the lunch you made was delicious. Thank you," that was a real compliment.

"Anytime," he smiled gently and left, probably to his room.

I was drowning deep in my misery silently when something made its way onto my face, a golden brown liquid sloshing inside a glass.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You should probably drown this into your system," my master smirked down at me while pressing the glass filled with wine further onto me.

"Will it help?"

"Oh, it sure does, believe me," he said and took the glass from him.

I gulped it down in one go and scrunched in disgust at the bitter aftertaste.

"Come on, don't be such a baby... You'll get used to it," Tsurugi-sama laughed and pulled me flush against him.

"Yeah, let's drink to oblivion and have sex," I whispered against his chest.

"Is it you I hear speaking or is it my over the board imagination?"

"It's absolutely me. You can have me anyway you want," I prodded him with my words.

I needed the numbing pain physically to forget the pain in my heart. I needed him to hurt me to the point where I can't tell the difference between the pain physically and emotionally. The bottom line was I want to forget Tenma, forget soccer, forget every damn hell thing and lose myself in tears of grief and self pity. And, only Tsurugi was capable of doing that to me. So, I begged him to crumble me to bits, knowing that he'd be more than pleased to do so.

The pain was too much and some of my whip lashes re opened, letting out miniscule quantity of scarlet blood because of the rough hard friction. And yet I urged him to go harder, fastet and rougher. I felt my delicate skin cut at the place where my wrists were tied to the bed post with a rough white rope.

This is what I am now... This is what I will ever be...

 _ **Two days later-**_

Slowly, I was turning heartless, cold. And that was just an outer act I learnt... Because deep down I still had emotions that were ready to burst out like an over blown balloon. I would never admit that I was coping up with the drastic changes that clouded my life. I wouldn't say I was comfortable with a one second glance of Tenma in the hallways between classes or sometimes in the bathroom during recess. I really did love him and I still do. As far as soccer was concerned, I let it slip through my fingers by choice. My friends, Coach Endou and the managers confronted me about my absence on the field but my response was – Silence. All but Tenma tried to re-associate me with soccer. And, one evening, while I was doing the grocery duties for Tsurugi's home, HE confronted me.

"You like noodles?" I heard the most loving voice behind my back while I was placing a packet of noodles from the shelf into the basket.

"Tenma, hi," I greeted sluggishly.

"Hi, Captain," he said with a smile plastered to his face.

That really really hurt a lot. It took a lot of my persuasion for Tenma to call me by my real name instead of my surname. He's being formal again, after all that happened between us. Fine, have it his way then! Give respect and take respect, right? I took his respect and I'll provide him some, a lot, actually.

"I'm not the captain anymore, Matsukaze," the look of shock was clearly evident on his face. Am I the only one who has a surname? No, right? Better to follow this give and take policy.

"Besides, these noodles aren't for me. My master asked for them so that he could make some ramen for his brother," I shrugged causally.

"Tsurugi cooks food?" Matsukaze asked in wonder.

"Yeah, he does, for him, for me. What did you expect? Me cooking food? Come on! I don't even know the basics," I chuckled.

"Well, you're a prince at your home," he chortled.

"So, what's the matter?" I asked, getting down to the business of why he actually spoke to me.

"You tell me, Captain. Why aren't you coming to practice? We need you on the field to function properly. The team is falling apart without you," he said seriously.

"And how does it concern me? The last time I checked, I said I was done with soccer. So, for God's sake, Matsukaze, don't invade my personal life and try to change it. It's pretty useless. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get home on time. I'm on time crisis," I said bluntly and walked past him.

He wasn't there for me when I needed him, when I was being broken by Tsurugi. A little trust in me could do but he hadn't any. Why thrust into my life now, after I'm broken? I loved him to moon and back but what did he do? Abandon me when I solely needed his shoulder to cry on. Yes, I agree that it was my fault to enjoy what Tsurugi did to me. But, was I not good enough to be forgiven? Was I given a choice?! It wasn't me who begged for Tsurugi… I was forced and couldn't Tenma SEE that?! Couldn't he see that I was suffering? Why was I given the cold shoulder? Why was I the only one to be punished severely?

"Shindou-senpai! Wait up!" I heard Tenma's voice but I never stopped.

"Shindou Takuto, stop right now!" he managed to catch upto me as he pulled me by my bicep to the river bank. Well, he drifts like wind. That's his specialty.

"Let me go!" I struggled against his grip. Lately, everyone was getting stronger than me or was it me getting weaker?

"Please, just listen to what I have to say!" he begged relentlessly, effectively ending my struggles to get free.

"Make it quick. I ain't got time on my tab, you know?" I said and he nodded.

"An apology is in order, Takuto. I owe you one and so, I'm sorry. I really very sorry for breaking up with you. My anger got the best out of me. I was hurt and I forgot the promise I made to you. It would be difficult to gain your trust again, but, believe me when I say, I need you, Takuto. And, if you give me one more chance, I promise to kiss away your pains and get control over my anger. Please," he requested and I could see honesty in his sapphire colored orbs.

"You promise not to ditch me again when I get molested and raped by Tsurugi?" I asked with narrow eyes.

"I have a condition though, before I promise you that," Tenma said seriously.

"And, what might that be?"

"Promise me that you'll come back to soccer and play by my side forever. Promise me that you'll take me and the team to victory," he asked.

"Tenma… you know I can't do it. You saw what happened that day, how he broke me and my resolve. I don't think I can bear that pain again," I sighed in fear.

"I wasn't there then and I promise to be by your side now. Trust me on this. Things will surely work out," he beamed.

"Yeah, you're right. I promise to lead the team to victory, I will!" I deadpanned and there was no turning back now.

"Really? I love you so much, Takuto!" he jumped onto me holding my bruised wrist in the process.

"Aah!" I groaned in pain and he left hold of my wrist.

"What's that?" he asked as I rubbed my sore wrist.

"Rope burns, Tenma. He has many weird fetishes to try upon me," I complained.

"They would look good if I did that to you," he whispered in my ear and caught my lips with his' while I was processing his line.

"I'll go now," I said, blushing hard.

"Yeah, let's meet before practice tomorrow morning," he said.

"Yeah, sure. Bye!" I waved to him as I walked off in the direction of Tsurugi's home.

All was too good to be true but I knew, torture awaited me at my destination and I was going to face it.

The dawn shall be the light filling my darkened soul…

* * *

 **So, how was it? I finally got ONE pair together... And, the others will follow too...**

 **Probably, Tsurugi and Shindou's bond might cherish next...**

 **Ah, there! I let out a secret... :P**

 **Let me know how you felt about my work through your reviews… It would be the fuel for me to go on...**

 **Until then… bubbyeeee**

 **~Wheezy.**


	8. Slight Kyoutaku

**Here's another chapter…**

 **Thanks for the reviews… _Tenma x Tsurugi_ and _2gatita8_ … It means a lot if the story has to keep going…**

 **There's a lot of "episode" in this chapter… You will understand when you read and I have a question for those who read… At the end… Help me with the question…**

 **Now, on with the story…**

* * *

"I'm back," I announced as I took off my jacket. Man, it was chilly!

"What took you so long?" Tsurugi-sama came out of the kitchen and he was wearing only his shorts.

"Tenma," I said, figuring it was best to tell the truth. Now or never…

"Well, go on, elaborate!" he spoke in frustration.

"We patched up. He said he was sorry for whatever he said to me," I said, a small evident smile forming on my face.

"And, you accepted his apology? After all that he accused you of?" Tsurugi-sama asked with a raised eyebrow, rather incredulously.

"Yeah, why won't I?" I frowned in confusion.

"Well, I thought," he paused as if in deep thought. "Never mind, it's nothing," he mumbled and began walking away.

"I've decided to play soccer again," I said loudly for him to hear.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears because of the eerie silence that followed after my little revelation. He stopped in his tracks, yes, but was still silent. I felt as if it was the calm before the storm.

"Um, Tsurugi-sama?" I called out.

"You're aware of the consequences, right?" he asked calmly, much to my surprise.

"Yeah, I do. You'll hurt me over and over till I break down again, right? I'm absolutely fine with it but a small correction in that schedule of yours, I'm not going to break this time," that got his attention as he turned to face me with clenched fists, gritted teeth and an angry look.

"What did you say?!" he asked calmly, again and it was getting on my nerves!

"I have Tenma to support me and I won't break down," I deadpanned.

I was taken aback by what he did next. Within a split second, he was in my face and with a vice grip on my upper arms, he slammed me to the wall, the bag of groceries left scattered and unattended on the floor.

"Ah!" I groaned as his grip tightened.

"It's no use, don't try," he said as I tried to pry open his grip.

"What are you so worked up about? What is YOUR problem if I play soccer? What is it to you if I get back to Tenma?" I asked, not believing my own words and confidence.

He stared at me for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. There were so many rare emotions reflecting in his cold golden eyes. They sparkled with feelings, which struck like a surprise to me because Tsurugi NEVER showed his feelings to anyone.

"You MUST break," he said with such a certainty that fear crept through my nerves.

"Why? Why are you so insistent on breaking me to the point that you're hurting yourself too?" I asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Why would I hurt myself?"

"I mean, not physically… Mentally, emotionally, you're hurting too, aren't you, Tsurugi-sama?"

"You know nothing about me. So, try to act as if you do!" he pushed me further into the wall, leaving me out of breath for a while.

"Hakuryuu! I know about him!" Nailed it! Shock played across his features and his grip loosened a bit.

"I didn't mean to butt into your business. It just happened," I shrugged.

"How?" his stoic face returned.

"Remember that day, you drank to oblivion and dozed off? You forgot to switch off your laptop and I accidentally watched one of your videos and then, curiosity got the best of me and urged me to watch another video. Later, I feared your wrath and shut it off," I couldn't look into his eyes as the anger was too much. I braced myself for the worst of the worst blows in my entire lifetime.

"And you lied when I asked you about it later," he stated.

"Yeah, I did. I know sorry isn't just enough for what I did, but, I'm sorry and I'll take any punishment you give," I said, so that, he would calm down a bit and lessen my sentence which was due.

"You want to know about him?" he asked, straightening and looking far to his right.

Did I hear him right or was it just my imagination? He… Wanted to talk? No shouts? No beatings? What is going on in that head of his'? Yes, I'm curious about that white haired guy… But, I didn't expect Tsurugi to talk about him. To me, of all people.

"Su- sure," I stuttered as we made our way to the sofa and slumped down on it.

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

What was I doing? I went against all the offers of punishment my mind supplied and listened to my heart. My heart steered me towards letting it all out. Depths of fear and frustration that I successfully his up until now, surfaced when he brought up Hakuryuu and I needed to get off this feeling. Well, my talk is an enough punishment for him.

"He was my first," I said, staring at the television set blankly. His eyes bore into me, but I refused to look at his ruby red eyes.

"That I could tell," he squeezed my shoulder, asking me to go on.

I huffed out a breath and continued.

"My brother lost his legs because of me. He was trying to save me and it just happened; he was scarred for life. And after a few years, my parents died in a car crash and I was the one that sadly survived. I was alive physically but so long dead and it was then I learnt to be stoic, feeling less, at least that was who I was to the world. It was then that I met Ishido Shuuji, the Holy Emperor. He took me in assured me that he would carry my brother's expenses if I did whatever he dished out on my plate. I wanted my brother to get better and I accepted his offer. And, I was sent to God Eden for training, to become a seed."

"You met Hakuryuu there, I suppose?"

"Yeah. He was my senior."

"Senior? You had, what, something like classes there?"

"Not classes, exactly. We were classified according to our levels, like strength, kick power and other stats. He was residing there, long before me and hence he belonged to the senior class while I was in the intermediate level. Though our levels were different, everyone's dormitories were the same. And, it was two per room. It was how I met him. We were roommates and he brought out that part of me which I locked up ever since my parents died."

"You two hit it off that soon?" he asked in amazement.

"Don't be so silly, Takuto. I think it was almost a month when he made the move to just talk to me. I was always silent and in my own world when out of practice so we hadn't any good rapport. That day, I was promoted to the senior class, the same one as Hakuryuu and he congratulated me on it as I achieved it in a very short while."

"No less is to be expected from you. You're an amazing player and it stuns me that you hate soccer."

"I won't fall for your flattery, stupid," I chuckled heartily.

"So, what next?" he urged me.

"We hit it off then. He gave me these emotions that I held off for a long time. He had this habit of videotaping everything, basically and he taped it when I confessed to him. Since it was the two of us, we had the room to ourselves and nobody to disturb. Though it was all candies at first, as time went on, he made me do… things… and I hated doing those. The weapon he would use was, love, my love for him. I have never loved anyone that deeply, Takuto and he…," I clenched my fists in anger and tears formed in my eyes.

"It's okay, let it out. You'll feel better," he rubbed soothing circles on my back and I wanted to hug him and cry. It was too much as I had these feelings for so long and they were weighing me down.

"I loved him to the point where I did anything for him, though it was humiliating and painful for me," a few tears slipped out of my eyes.

"Yeah, I saw that and you were very brave to do so," he hugged me and it felt good.

I snuggled into his chest as I let out all my pent up sadness and rage.

"He drove away my loneliness and after all I did to keep him happy, he broke up with me," I hated how weak my voice sounded.

"He was a stupid to let you go, Tsurugi. You're an amazing person," he said… No, he was lying. I was anything but amazing, at least for him.

"Don't lie, Takuto. I know I'm not amazing, at least not for you. I always put you through hell and there's no way you think any good of me. My life is a lie and I don't need additional packages of lies in it," I sniffled. And, there goes my pride with it! Ugh!

"I mean it, Tsurugi, you're amazing though you are like this. You've gone through too much traumatizing stuff and I can feel it. Sometimes, you hold back on me and I know why. You probably saw yourself in me, right?"

I nodded my head against his chest. "You scream like me and it just triggers my memories with Hakuryuu."

He shifted on the sofa so that he was completely lying under me, while I lay on his chest. Crap! It should be the other way round… I can't handle being the sub…

I looked up at him and he seemed like an angel in disguise, who was smiling at me while stroking my hair. I felt my hair fall across my face and why is that? He removed my band that I use to tie my hair into a pony. Now that it wasn't holding my hair up, it fell flat across my sides.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, trying to sit up.

"You look beautiful without it and lie down," he commented and pushed me back down onto his chest.

"I don't like this," I said as I wrapped my arms around his mid section.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying it though," he smirked playfully.

I fell silent after that and he resumed stroking my hair. The rhythm was calming me and pulling me into a deep slumber. I felt bad for what I did to him for my selfish reasons. He offered me support and all I did was, hurt him all the damn time.

"I'm sorry," I said while yawing and dozed off on his supple chest.

 **Shindou's POV:**

Did he just apologize to me? But, why? It's no use asking as he was peacefully sleeping and I didn't want to disturb him.

"Ah, well, today was awesome. I loved talking to you. Only if you were like this all the time… I don't want to leave you alone too…" I sighed.

After he woke up, he blushed in embarrassment about the drool on my dress and I didn't mind it, not one percent at all. It was normal for anyone to drool in their sleep and so, I shrugged. He said nothing about me getting back to soccer though.

"Th- Thanks for… Um, listening," he stammered.

"Anytime! If you need anyone to listen to you, you can rely on me. Okay?"

He nodded in reply and left to take a bath.

In the match with Mannouzaka, Tsurugi opted to play on our side, at least that was what I thought at first. It was when he scored an own goal, I understood that he was a black sheep and I failed to recognize him. After a while into the match and Tenma being hit repeatedly by the other team's seeds, I felt all the confidence drain out of me. Tenma was about to be hit again with a slide when Tsurugi pushed him aside, saving him. And then, I heard him yelling at the attacker that if Tenma took that slide, he would have had a permanently injured leg. Oh my God! The nerve of him to hurt my Tenma! Even though Tsurugi scolded him, the attacker shrugged off casually saying that he didn't care. Judging Tsurugi, that was his last straw. He used Death sword to score a point for us, making the score 1-1.

After seeing his plays, I understood that he wanted to score for us, but single-handedly.

"If you really want to win, work with us. No matter how strong you are, you can't be one against eleven," I told him and he passed the ball to me.

"I still don't consider you to be my teammate!" he called out after that and I smiled to myself.

Finally, all my friends joined hands with us, to oppose the Fifth Sector and we won the match with a score of 3-2.

The next match was with Teikoku Academy.

Ultimate Thunder… THE Hissatsu technique required to break past Teikoku's defenses. Sadly, my kick power wasn't enough to achieve that technique. The happiness of the previous win and my teammates joining us vanished… just like that, because of the non-accomplishment of the Ultimate Thunder. I must say, there was something different in Tsurugi's behavior. He was… Well, odd. Lately, he's been nice to me… And, he doesn't come to the practice anymore. Probably, that's because I spend most of the time with Tenma. Kurama and I tried to finish the Ultimate Thunder but in vain. The only one who could do this was… Tsurugi. We knew that but none of us could muster enough courage to do so.

 **Tenma's POV:**

I haven't even properly thanked him for saving me that day. We need him now for ultimate thunder but he didn't show up after that match. I wonder where he is.

"Tsurugi…" I heard Takuto say, "Tsurugi would probably be able to handle that ball."

"I don't want to admit it, but that guy's power is way above ours," Kurama-senpai continued.

Yes, he was right. His shots are so powerful that the keepers face a difficult time stopping them. Tsurugi… Where are you when we need you?

"Tsurugi…" his name left my lips unknowingly.

"But he's not coming. He's probably in a lot of trouble for standing up against Fifth Sector when he's a seed," Hamano-senpai reasoned.

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

"If you disobey our orders again, your brother will lose his one and only hope," Kuroki-san's voice rung in my ears as I looked at the sleeping form of my brother, who clutched a soccer magazine to his chest as he slept.

"I have faith in you. Prove to me your intentions in the next match," Ishido-san told me. What am I supposed to do? I can't hurt Takuto anymore now that I've really developed feelings for him and if I disobey, my brother will be punished with malfunctioning legs for a lifetime.

What should I do? Oh, God… With these thoughts in mind, I left for home. I felt uncomfortable even at home because of these thoughts. I watched Takuto as he did his homework peacefully. Before sleeping, I kissed him for a while and dozed off, hugging him close.

The next day, I still didn't feel good, so I left to visit my brother after school. Now-a-days, Takuto was always with Tenma and I hated seeing him with anyone else, other than me. But I couldn't take away his happiness right? Besides, my feelings were one-sided.

"Hi, Nii-san," I reached my brother's room.

"You don't have to come visit me every day, you know? Don't let me eat up so much of your time," he said, smiling at me.

"It's no problem, nii-san," I smiled back at him.

"Don't you have practice? You've been going on a winning streak. The semifinals are next, right? I hope you can make it to the Nationals tournament," he said and I felt surprised and guilty at the same time. I couldn't tell him what I've been upto. I couldn't tell him that I raped a guy for him.

"What's wrong? You seem depressed lately," he enquired.

"I'm fine," I said though I wasn't. I couldn't tell him I fell for the guy I raped and he doesn't love me back. He had someone else. I can't let my brother go through my problems. He has enough on his shoulders as it is. I couldn't stay under his scrutinizing gaze.

"I'm going out for some water," I excused myself only to find Matsukaze eavesdropping on us. How dare he! And his conversation with my brother was the last straw. I pulled him out, gritting my teeth in anger and demanded he reason for his intrusion.

He thanked me for saving him in the previous match.

"What're you trying to pull?"

"I saw you on the street, so…"

"So, you followed me?"

"Sorry. Is your brother okay? Were you not coming to practice so you could look after him?" he asked, worry evident on his face.

Why was this guy worried about me? Strange!

"Don't butt into my business," I said politely, respecting his concern and started to walk away into the hospital.

"Our opponent for the semifinals was changed to Teikoku Academy," he called out after me.

What?! That caught my attention and I stood still in my tracks.

"All the upper class men were saying that the Fifth Sector planned it that way. Teikoku Academy is different from all the others we've faced. Everyone on the team is doing everything they can to find ways to win!" he continued.

And how does that concern me, you idiot?! I didn't actually say that to him, though I wanted to.

"So what?"

There was a pause. ""Ultimate Thunder!" he screamed. "It's a Hissatsu technique we need to win!"

"Ultimate Thunder?" I questioned as I half-turned to face him.

"But we need your power for it! That's what Takuto said," he seemed hell bent upon this and Takuto talked about me during practice? That's strange and warmth spread across my chest, though only for a short while.

"Why should I care?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"But you helped us in the match with Mannouzaka!" he had a point but I wasn't going to lose in this argument he started.

I turned my back to him again because this guy was really picking a fight with me.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I was just in the mood for it in that match. I'm not interested in teaming with you guys for real," I tried to remain calm though I wanted to yell.

"Tsurugi!" he shouted and I snapped.

"There are things in this world you can't do anything about! Guys like you just never get it!" He didn't know what I was going through and he had no right to talk to me in that way.

He was frozen in place and I left him alone to think about what I said.

During the match with Teikoku-

I didn't attend the match as I was confident that Raimon would lose against Teikoku. That's what I said when Kuroki-san came to visit me in the hospital.

"But on the off-chance, if Raimon does win and Teikoku is defeated, you will have to give up on the money for your brother's surgery," Kuroki-san said, before leaving.

I don't know what to do with my life. I feel lost… When had my life become this complicated? With these thoughts in mind, I walked back to my brother's room, only to find him glaring at me? But, why?

"Your teammates need you. So, what are you doing HERE?" he questioned, looking at the match that was being played on the TV screen.

I didn't answer him. So, he continued after a while.

"Is that all soccer means to you?" he turned towards me, "Answer me, Kyousuke!"

I bent my head low due to shame.

"I heard you talking to that man," he continued and I was shocked. How much did he hear? Does he know everything, about me and Takuto?

The blanket fluttered to the floor as nii-san threw it off his legs.

"Kyousuke, did I ask you? Did I ever ask you to fix my legs?! Even once?!" he scolded me for joining hands with fifth sector and I was partly glad that he didn't know about what I did to Takuto.

"Isn't that what soccer is, Kyousuke?!" I heard him yell and a few tears slipped out of his eyes.

"Nii-san," I was concerned that I was the reason my brother was crying. He never cried… Oh my God! What have I done?

"You've betrayed soccer… You've betrayed the soccer that we loved! Get out!" he ordered and I couldn't do anything but follow what he said.

I stood outside his room, thinking deeply about what to do next.

Thinking about how to make things right…

* * *

 **Ah, that's it folks! The chapter was becoming too lengthy for my liking and so, I stopped.**

 **I remember telling you guys that Tsurugi and Shindou would be getting together… But sadly, the plot comes too…**

 **So, I'll make up for it in the next chapter and I need your suggestion guys…**

 **I'm confused, actually. Should I get Tsurugi and Tenma together or should I leave them be?**

 **Tenma and Shindou are a couple and hopefully, Shindou and Tsurugi will be one too… Should I let Tsurugi and Tenma share Shindou or should I write some romance between Tenma and Tsurugi?**

 **I'm really confused… And I could use some suggestions… So, please help me… This confusion is taking a toll on Wheezy…**

 **Bye for now… Help me with my confusion… R &R…**


	9. Kyoutaku

**Ah! Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions… With your help I've got an idea about how to do this story…**

 **Tenma x Tsurugi, 2gatita8, Taku-Mune, Lemonade Sherbet-2015 and Guest … Thank you for reviewing and clearing my confusion**

 **I've got fever and all I did was type this in my cell and post it... I'll try to update soon...**

 **Now, on with the story…**

* * *

I thought back to the things I did… Where had I taken a wrong step? Where was I too blinded that I couldn't notice the pain of others? I wouldn't say no if anyone points out that I'm a selfish guy because yes, I am. I just wanted by brother to play soccer, by my side. What's wrong in that? To achieve that, I had given pain to many, as a Seed. Mostly, to my brother and to Takuto… He was the reason I want to love again… I want to be with him… And, I want my brother happy too…

So, this is what I've decided… I'll go to the field and help Raimon through their revolution. I'll be a part of it and fulfill the dreams of my brother. This is what I can do to make things right. This is what I will do. So, I ran… To the field where my destiny awaits… To that field where soccer smiles happy tears instead of sad ones… To that field where I can share my brother's dream with the entire world… You just wait, nii-san, I'll show you that soccer IS everything to me, your dream is everything to me… Just, forgive me for what I did.

I reached the Teikoku academy during the break. I didn't know if they would believe me or not, but I had to try…

"Put me on!" I screamed as I came to a halt in front of the whole team.

"Let me play in the match!" I requested so that they would approve.

They had this shocked look on their faces which turned to anger in a few milliseconds…

"You aren't running off this time?" To my utter surprise, it was Takuto who asked me that with a doubt filled voice.

"Not as a Seed… As a soccer player! I'm asking you to let me on… Please!" I was 'this' close to begging them.

Apparently, my tone had an effect on them as I heard some gasps… That's because I never requested or begged… But that's what I'm doing right now.

"How can we trust YOU?!" I heard Kurama yell at me. Well, he's got a point.

Yes, he was right. How can he or any of the team trust me, a Seed, a destroyer? I didn't know how to get them to trust me on this. Because… I've changed and I want ONE goddamn chance to prove my worth. All the heated glares from the Raimon team squished my hopes… If only they knew what I want for them…

"It's your decision guys," Coach Endou deadpanned and I lost any spark of hope that was left in me.

The team's base was the Coach and he gave up on me. So, I didn't think the team would accept me any longer…

"I believe in Tsurugi!" Matsukaze spoke up, of all people!

I couldn't believe it. I thought, Takuto would understand and persuade the team to take me in… But, no, it wasn't him. It was Matsukaze who was willing to give me chance to prove myself and it was a shocker to me.

"Tenma!" the short bandana guy squealed in disbelief.

"Tsurugi's the one who's been giving us a hard time all this while. I thought I could trust you a bit in the previous match, but you didn't even come to practice after that. And now, you're late to this match," Kurama-senpai accused me non-stop and I went through it because he was telling the truth.

"And you still trust him?" he asked Matsukaze.

"I do!" Matsukaze said and I stood there, listening to him in wonder.

"Remember Tsurugi's plays… You can't make amazing plays like that if you didn't like soccer. That's why I believe in him!" he looked at me with trust filled eyes and for a moment there, I felt like crying.

This was the first time in my entire life that someone other than my brother understood my unspoken feelings and acted accordingly. I killed the urge to shed happy tears and put up a straight face as Matsukaze spoke to me through his eyes.

"Tsurugi… I know you are good and you've done what you did because of your personal pressures. I believe you'll take us to victory," that's what his look conveyed to me and I promised myself inwardly that I would keep up his trust in me.

"I believe in him too," Takuto piped in next, much to my amazement.

The only doubt was that… He really trusted me or he said so because Tenma believed in me… Either way, he accepted me. And, that's all matters right now.

Following him, the rest of the team gave their thumbs up, accepting me into their team.

"Fine then. We're missing a player anyway!" Kurama-senpai gave his acceptance and I was on cloud nine…

"Tsurugi, you're on!" Endou-san said to me with his ever green smile.

"Yes, sir!" I was ready to face and win this match.

"Let's do our best, Tsurugi!" Matsukaze called out to me in excitement and for the first time in a long time, I smiled at someone, who isn't nii-san, my true smile, caused by Matsukaze Tenma.

Ultimate Thunder was my call. I failed at the beginning but then it was once again Matsukaze that opened my eyes to true soccer. That guy is really the best! It was when I failed to take the pass from Kirino-senpai… I was deeply in thought about my brother and blanked out mentally.

"Tsurugi!" Matsukaze's voice brought me to reality.

"What's wrong, Tsurugi?" he questioned me after missing a slide.

"You're not looking soccer straight in the eye as you are now!" he failed to take the ball from the opponent and fell to the ground. "And that's… Making soccer cry!" he cried and ran after the ball again.

It hit me like a sucker punch to the gut… My brother… His words… His tears. No, I shouldn't be the reason for his tears! I'm to win, not to lose! And, I ran to the ball in a side way, so that I can catch upto the opponent before Matsukaze does. I stole the ball and passed it to Takuto.

"Let's go everyone!" he yelled, the call for Ultimate Thunder.

And guess what? This time, it was successful and Matsukaze made the goal with his new Hissatsu technique, Mach Wind.

The next goal was by me, my new Avatar Hissatsu, Lost Angel.

The last and the winning goal was shockingly made by the bandana guy, Nishizono, with his new Hissatsu technique, Full throttle.

Matsukze and I High-fived after our win. This was the best gift I could offer my brother and I would share our dream together throughout my life because I'm indebted to him for saving me THAT fateful day.

 **Later that day-**

I was on my way to home after visiting nii-san when I saw Takuto and Matsukaze on the river bank, practicing soccer. I've done so much damage to Takuto and now that I'm with them, I have to apologize to him for my deeds. They stooped their practice upon seeing me at the field.

"Tsurugi?" they questioned in unison.

"Hey," I greeted them with a gentle smile.

"What brings you here? Wanna join us?" Matsukaze asked.

"No, it's not that actually," I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I have to make a confession."

"What confession?" Takuto… No, now I think I should give him some respect because my love was one-sided and I've not been given the permission to call him by his first name.

"It's… Um, I need to…" this is difficult than I thought! "I need to apologize to you, both of you!" I said with closed eyes.

"I've done many things to hurt you, especially you, Shindou-senpai and I had my reasons for that. I do not wish to disclose them to you but believe me, I didn't do anything on purpose or out of my will. So, I'm sorry!" I bowed to both of them and waited for their reply.

"It's fine, Tsurugi, stop bowing," Matsukaze chuckled and I stood straight.

"You were a Seed and you had your pressures. We might not know what you've gone through in your life but I can understand you. Everyone has their own set of restrictions in their life. I'm glad that you joined us and we're friends, so, no apologies, okay?" he extended his hand to me,

This guy is nuts! He forgave me so easily? Is he hell bent upon making me cry for real? But, I'm happy that I'm forgiven for what I've done.

"Yeah, thank you," I said and shook hands with him.

"By the way, Tsurugi… You can call me Takuto," Shindou-senpai said.

"Really?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, really. Though you hurt me, you were gentle and you cared for me. And, if I'm correct, you like me, don't you?" he smirked.

"Um, I don't want to say no… You've been through hell and yet you listened to me when I was sad and took care of me when I was drunk," I chuckled shyly.

"Tenma, I need to tell you something… I love you, I really do and I don't want to end the bond I developed with Tsurugi, though under worse circumstances," Takuto told Tenma.

"I knew this day would come. I can't say I'm happy with whatever you've decided, but, I'll try to adjust because I want you and you want us both. I can't deny you your happiness," Tenma said with a sad and understanding smile.

Takuto kissed Matsukaze on the lips lightly and said, "I love you a lot, more than I want him but he's a part of my life too, just like you. I'm sorry to say that in the short while I've been with him, I've developed some feelings for him too. I can't say that I love him, but I need him. Do you get me?"

"Yeah, I do and it's fine. It really is! As long as you're happy," Tenma beamed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Is that okay with you, Kyousuke?" Takuto asked and I danced in joy inwardly about the whole situation.

"It's more than okay!" I said in joy and pulled him into a crushing kiss, right in front of Matsukaze.

"I love you, Takuto, I love you so goddamn much!" I breathed against his lips while Matsukaze laughed at my behavior…

Crazy guy…

* * *

 **I brought them together in this chapter… So, two couples till now…**

 **Tsurugi and Tenma's matter comes next…**

 **To know if they'll make a couple or share Shindou… Stay tuned.**

 **Please hit the review button and drop your thoughts…**

 **Byeee**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	10. Finally Kyouten!

**First of all, Thanks to my reviewers… _2gatita8_ , T _enma x Tsurugi_ and _Lemonade Sherbet-2015_ …**

 **Reviews are the ones that make my hand type faster and post it soon. So, I'm grateful to you reviewers for supporting me throughout this story.**

 **And, you can count this as the last chapter though I'll write an epilogue. It won't be as long as my usual chapters since it decides IF Tenma and Tsurugi get together. They might get together… Or they might share Shindou. Judging you guys, after reading this, you'd probably come to a fair conclusion regarding what's on my mind…**

 **On with the story…**

* * *

 **Shindou's POV:**

My happiness knew no bounds at what surfaced this evening. Tenma and Kyousuke… Both of them accepted me for who I was and respected my wishes. I knew they'd get along well if they tried but the past events created a barrier between them, though invisible to the others, except me, of course. After the crushing kiss Kyousuke had given me and proposed to me, I couldn't help but flutter in utter joy at the thought of being with the two people that mean the most to me. Of course, it was Tenma first and then Kyousuke…

Tenma always had a special place in my heart, into which Kyousuke dove into and got embedded permanently. I knew he was good and innocent at heart though he might not seem so. Once I got to know his soft side during my stay with him, I instantly developed warmth towards him. I cannot entirely say that it was love, because I wasn't even sure myself. The sensation I had when I was around Kyousuke was different than that when I was around Tenma. So, for now, I'm happy with this, whatever that 'this' was.

"Kyousuke, put me down," I flicked his nose playfully with my finger.

"Don't want to," he pulled me closer.

Then I felt some warmth press against my back, only to find that Tenma was hugging me from behind.

"Tenma! Not you too!" I whined.

"What can I do? You're irresistible, Takuto," he nuzzled against my back.

"Let's go home, okay?" Kyousuke asked me.

"What about Tenma?" I asked.

"Matsukaze, would you like to join us?" he asked as my face flushed with embarrassment.

"Huh? Join you guys in WHAT?" he asked a bit sternly.

"You know… Bed?" Kyousuke said sheepishly.

"Um… But, uh… I've never… you know?" Tenma fidgeted with his words.

"It's okay… We'll take care of everything and you can just follow us. Right, Takuto?" he asked me with a sadistic but true smile.

"I'm gonna see the end of you guys!" I scowled at them and got out of their embrace, making them laugh harder than they actually were.

"What are you laughing for?" I pouted with my hands on my hips.

"You're shy and it's cute," Kyousuke shrugged as if it was the most normal thing I do on a daily basis.

"You two!" I got a bit angry and pinched their ears, earning painful gasps from them.

"Takuto, you're hurting me!" Both of them said in unison.

"Then get hurt, you two perverts! I'll see your end if you taint me tonight. I'm exhausted and I need some sleep!" I stressed.

"Ow, ow, okay! We'll do it some other day!" Tenma howled incredulously as I tightened my grip on their sensitive cartilage flesh.

"Ha! That's enough for you!" I said and released my hold on Tenma as he rubbed his ear, mumbling something inaudibly.

"And, as for you!" I turned towards Kyousuke and caught his other ear with my free hand in a vice grip, "What do you say?"

"You torturer! Stop squeezing my ears, damn it! I'll agree to whatever you want!"

"There… That's better," I said in victory as I dusted my palms for a winning effect.

"I'll make you pay for that," Kyousuke growled, rubbing his sore ears.

"Oooh… I'll be waiting, darling!" I mocked.

And, for the umpteenth time that evening, we erupted into heartfelt laughter. This was the best day of my life!

After a few weeks-

It was normal after that day… The day everything in my love life changed. I was managing it well and neither Kyousuke nor Tenma had complaints or regrets. Sometimes, both of them would pounce upon me together out of nowhere and it would take me a long time to fend them off. Sometimes, it was only one of them, trying to get into my pants and I would once again give them an "earful" like I did that evening. By now, they had two sore and sensitive ears, each. Oh, how I enjoy doing that!

Lately, something's been bugging me a lot. About how close Tenma and Kyousuke were getting. They were in the same class and no doubt, they would make good friends. But, the past had left many scars… And, there was this nagging deep in my pit regarding their closeness. Regarding how they would work together to get me obey them and their unison in opinions… It must be, either they are persons of similar thoughts or else, they had been building some bond of their own behind my back. I was sure it was the latter but I needed to know. Given the past incidents, I couldn't actually come to a conclusion on what they were upto. So, I needed help and fast.

This was the day of our match with Arakumo Gauken and I could see shock play across Tenma's features upon seeing an orange haired guy, who was named, Amemiya Taiyou. And, I observed it all during the match. Tenma was seemingly losing focus. His dribbling was bad and shoots were the worst. Not one of them hit the goal and it had something to do with that Amemiya guy. The first half ended with a tie… 2-2… If only Tenma had put his heart in the game, we'd be on a winning tempo. What's his problem? I wanted to confront him, but from afar, I saw Kyousuke talking to Tenma.

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

That Matsukaze! Tch! Not focusing upon the game… If he goes on like this, we'll end up losing to the opponent in no time. He needs to focus and he needs to do it, right the hell NOW! And, why wasn't Takuto concerned about this? Hadn't he noticed the sloppy plays of Matsukaze? Well, whatever! We have no time and I have to do something about it. How very peacefully he's sitting! Matsukaze…!

"Matsukaze," I called him harshly and he looked up at me with a frown upon his face.

It was no time to beat about the bush so I came straight to the point as I controlled my anger deep within me, though I knew it was obvious in my tone and facial features.

"Why did you hold back?!" I asked loudly, gaining attention from all my teammates and then, I continued.

"You're the only one in Raimon who's not giving his all right now," I said with clenched fists and a controlled tone though I wanted to punch him in the gut.

"But…" he tried to reason with me and I snapped. It wasn't the time to find excuses, you idiot! I wanted to yell. But, that would spoil my dignity.

"If you don't feel like playing, then leave the field," I said calmly on the outside, speaking mentally to him through my anger filled eyes.

And, I knew he understood what I wanted to say. I just knew he did.

Later, our coach, the ex-coach of Teikoku Academy and the best friend of Endou-san, namely Kidou-san, called us in for a meeting to discuss the strategy for the second half. He switched Kurama-senpai with Kageyama, apparently for energy purposes on the hot desert field. He was very smart and upon giving it a thought, I noted that Kurama-senpai looked exhausted and worn out. Kageyama would really be a good substitute for him. I was always away from all these and as usual, I stood to a corner, against the wall, with arms folded across my chest.

One person, that my eyes seemed to search for was, Matsukaze. It was odd to see him afar, deep in thought. He was probably mulling over the little conversation I had with him. I hope he understands what I actually meant. I couldn't help staring at him as he thought. He's the reason that brought me closer to the soccer I loved and deep down, I nourished respect for him, though I would NEVER admit that to him.

And, the second half started with a new spark of hope for both the teams with unfulfilled wishes for the win. And, I just hoped Matsukaze finished his thinking and was back into form.

Upon the referee's whistle, Arakumo started with the kick off and immediately after that, I stole the ball from their forward and passed it to Kageyama. Both of us charged into their territory, with me having Kageyama's back. As he passed two more of their players efficiently, he passed the ball to me, only to be intercepted by Arakumo Gauken's captain, Amemiya. Tch! I didn't see that coming and we had to fall back as they charged swiftly into our territory.

"Stop them, Tenma!" I heard Takuto order a still spaced out Matsukaze.

This guy is really getting on my nerves. And, finally… He made the move to stand in Amemiya's tracks. They were having some kind of conversation and they went one-on-one upon each other. It was like they were having a friendly duel, yet at the same time, fighting for each other's teams. It seemed as if I got SOMETHING at least through that thick skull of his' through my anger. Matsukaze put up a fair fight, I was impressed but alas! Amemeiya passed through. He tackled Amemiya again, after that guy passed four of our players without breaking a sweat. And, once again, they fought… Verbally and physically. If I didn't know any better, I would think both had some kind of crush on each other as they poured out, what seemed to be their feelings, to each other.

 **Tenma's POV:**

Why? Why couldn't I play any better? Why was I being pushed down at this rate by Taiyou? And what did he mean when he said about the real motive of Holy Emperor? I need to get a grip on myself. If I go on at this rate, we will lose, no doubt about that. Tsurugi was right, I wasn't giving my all. But, what else to so? I don't know what I should do to make things right and better…

"I will be waiting, Tenma," I heard Taiyou say as he walked past me after making the third goal and taking the lead upon Raimon.

He's strong. He's so strong! What should I do to turn the tables? That is what I should be able to figure out by now but my mind wasn't coordinating. Or was it something else? And then I observed something in Taiyou… He's not just strong, he's enjoying soccer more than anything else. This is, Taiyou's soccer… As I reminisced upon the recent events, I understood what piece I was missing in my plays.

"That's what it was, Taiyou. I think I finally get it," I said to myself with a confident smile.

Tsurugi started with the kick off and Hikaru passed it to Takuto. And, I ran upto him, with an idea in my mind.

"Captain, give me the ball!" I urged.

"Tenma!" I heard him.

"I'll fly over the sun," I said confidently.

I ran along with him so that he could pass the ball to me. I guess he was hesitating. That's was to be expected as I didn't do well in this match. But, at last, he passed and I had the ball, all to myself.

Taiyou, I understand now. You've got that strong because you've followed through with your feelings. Yet, I spent all the time worrying over you and not putting my feelings into my plays. That would just disappoint both Taiyou and soccer!

"Soyokaze step!" I used my basic and first hissatsu to get past one of them.

I'll pull through with my soccer too. Just like Taiyou!

"I won't let you through, Tenma!" I heard Taiyou's call for challenge.

He got in my way and unleashed his avatar. "Sun God Apollo!" I stopped in my tracks, my momentum coming to an abrupt halt.

"What will Matsukaze do?" I heard the commenter's voice.

"I'll fly over the sun," I answered, though I knew that person couldn't hear and for Taiyou to hear.

"I'll fly higher and higher! With my soccer!" I ran forward, kicking the ball along with me into the air.

"Reach the heavens! This is… Majin Pegasus Arc!" I unleashed my evolved Avatar and flew over Taiyou and kicked the ball as fiercely as I could, into the goal.

And, it was in! My efforts didn't go to waste! I panted and gasped in lungful of air as I tied the score with Arakumo Gauken. Nishiki-senpai and Hikaru hugged me and dropped me to the ground in joy, emitting tufts of laughter.

Later into the match… "They brought Amemiya back," Takuto said to me.

"Maybe, he has reached his limit," I said sadly.

After the whistle, Takuto stole the ball right off the bat and charged in and headed towards Taiyou, only to be thrown back by something intensely powerful. It was Taiyou's avatar.

"He can still use his avatar?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Matsukaze, look closely," Tsurugi interjected my thoughts.

"Tenma, this is the ability to bring out the Avatar with your teammates power, Avatar Drawing. This is my… No, it's our Avatar! Sun God Apollo!" he screamed.

"Releasing your Avatar with your last power, amazing! You fly so high, Taiyou! But, I won't lose. Our soccer will never lose," I turned towards Takuto and Tsurugi.

"Let's combine our Avatars too! If we combine our power, we should be able to fly higher than anyone else!" I encouraged them.

"If they've lined themselves together like batteries, then we'll raise our power through a series of circuits. Is that what you mean, Tenma?" Takuto piped in.

"Let's get to it," Tsurugi gave his 'okay' to my plan.

Accordingly, we lined ourselves up, releasing our Avatars, gathering large amounts of power. The three of us fought back against Taiyou's Avatar shoot, Sunshine Force. Our fused avatars evolved into a single powerful one, Demon Emperor Gryphon. Our team supported us all through the fight and we were successful in shooting back the ball into Arakumo's goal, earning the fourth point. And so, the game continued with mutual feelings towards soccer… The true soccer being played on the field…

"We did it…" Tsurugi said happily.

"Yeah," Takuto responded.

"We did it!" I squealed in joy and jumped onto Tsurugi with a tight embrace and tackled him to the ground mercilessly, ignoring his protests.

Maybe, the force I put into the hug was far more than necessary and it was just the brief touch of our lips against each other that made me turn different shades of red. I made no attempt to pull back, neither did he. It was just a matter of seconds, and I got up, completely embarrassed about the situation. Thankfully, no one noticed our little… Ahem… Accident. The match ended, signaling our win!

 **Shindou's POV:**

I noticed. He thought I didn't. But, I did notice the way Tenma's eyes sparkled at Kyousuke after our point. I did observe the way he chose to hug Kyousuke in happiness rather than me. That was until… when I saw their little brief, totally accidental kiss. It wasn't on purpose, but it happened and neither of my lovers seemed to part. They held it for a few seconds and I saw Kyousuke's arms push down a little on Tenma's back. Eventually, they parted but the kiss still lingered, between them and me too. Right then, Amemiya fell flat on the field and Tenma rushed to him.

There was pain… And it was radiating through my leg. For the past few weeks, I had been feeling it but I ignored it on account of Holy Road. But, the pain only seemed to grow. Right now, the pain was a torture and it took all of my strength to stand upright, as I wanted to celebrate the win with my teammates.

"The finals are next at last!" my best friend, Kirino spoke to me.

"Yeah," I tried to sound normal.

"We'll be sure to bring back real soccer with the championship," he said and I couldn't focus on anything anymore as my leg gave out underneath me and I fell down on to the sandy ground with a loud thud and everything went blank.

 **Tenma's POV:**

I heard Kirino-senpai yell Takuto's name and turned around, only to find him unconscious on the floor.

"Takuto.." I didn't know what happened to him.

We immediately rushed to the hospital and waited as the doctors worked on Takuto. I hadn't got the guts to go in yet. So, I stood in the doorway of the hospital, away from the team, hoping he's alright, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Matsukaze," Tsurugi called out and stood in front of me.

"Tsurugi…" I got off the wall and was so close to crying.

"He'll be fine," he took my hand in his' and squeezed it in assurance.

He was worried too… I knew it but he was trying to stay strong. Out of instinct, I guess, I hugged Tsurugi and cried into his chest. He must've been surprised but I couldn't help it. He embraced me back and I relaxed into it, pouring out all the insecurity I felt… through my tears. He began rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I don't know what I'd do without him. I can't see him hurt," my voice broke.

"Neither me. It'll be fine, Matsukaze. We just got to stay strong. So, stop being a baby," he spoke calmly, much to my surprise.

"Yeah, you're right," I said, breaking our hug and wiping my tears with the sleeve of my shirt.

"That's good. Let's get back to our team, okay?" he asked with a genuine smile.

"Tsurugi," I looked up into his eyes and out of instinct, I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Wh- What was that for?" he asked, blushing and putting his palm on the place I kissed him.

"For… I don't know. I just wanted to say thanks," I shrugged, blushing furiously.

"That was…"

"Awkward?" I cut him off.

"No, no, it wasn't…" he cleared his throat, dropping his hand. "It wasn't awkward. It felt… Nice," he smiled down at me.

"So, let's go?" I gestured towards Takuto's room.

"Yeah," he replied and we went into the hospital, to our team, to Takuto, to that person whom we loved the most.

Unknowingly, there was some bond forming between Tsurugi and me…

What it is… I do not quite understand.

* * *

 **So, you got it… You think you guessed it right? Naahh… I don't think so.**

 **You know… My mind is REALLY very indecisive. And, if you think you got my mind… You're wrooongg… :P**

 **To know the result… Stay tuned for the epilogue and don't forget to reviewwww**

 **Bye… For now.**

 **~ Wheezy.**


	11. The End

**-Epilogue-**

 **Shindou's POV:**

 **A few weeks after winning Holy Road Championship**

Finally, Tenma lead the team to victory against the most powerful opponent, Dragon Link and won the championship for Raimon Junior High. I am proud of him. Though he wavered for a while in the middle of the match, he understood his duties… He got my message… To run alongside his teammates, unlike me who runs in front of them.

Regarding our love lives, especially mine, I was feeling really down. Kyousuke started calling Tenma by his first name instead of surname and it was a drastic leap in whatever kind of relation they had. To say, I felt like a clown. They love me, I'm sure of it but something's been going on between them and I'm unaware of what it is. Neither of them spends their lunch with me nor do they meet me after school. They call me and we go out on dates thrice a week but, there's something lacking.

"Hey!" I heard Kirino's voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned back and saw him running towards me, waving his hand at me.

"Kirino, hey," I said dully.

"Shall I walk with you?" he asked and I nodded.

"Been a while, eh? Since we've walked together," he commented.

"Are you hitting on me, Kirino," I joked, earning a hearty chuckle from him.

"I don't swing that way, Shindou. Even if I did, I wouldn't hit on my best friend though. So bother telling me why you've been depressed lately?"

"Depressed, and me? That's funny," I tried to avoid the confrontation.

"Shindou, I know you too much. You can't lie to me and I can't let it pass. Where were the days we counted on each other about our feelings? Do you not trust me now?" he was sad and offended.

"Kirino, I can always count on you. I just don't want to talk about it," I sighed.

"So, you're jealous that Tenma are Tsurugi are getting closer," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No!" I yelled incredulously.

"Yeah, that means you ARE jealous!" he smirked as if he accomplished a difficult task.

"Alright! So what if I am? Not that they care about me anymore… They have each other," I pouted.

"Yeah, maybe they do. You could always ask them," Kirino shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Just go and get your answer for your doubts, man!"

"But-"

"No buts, Shindou! How long will you sit moping around? The last I checked, Tsurugi and Tenma were heading towards Tsurugi's home. Catch you later, Shindou, I got to go!" And Kirino sped off in the opposite direction, leaving me to brood upon his words.

Wait… He said, Kyousuke and Tenma went to Kyousuke's house. I must sort this out at once! I ran and ran till my legs went numb and finally, I caught my breath when I reached Kyousuke's doorstep. I didn't bother knocking the door like a civilized person. I banged on it like a mad man.

"Sheesh, stop banging!" I heard Kyousuke's frustrated tone.

"Takuto?" his eyes widened upon seeing me.

"Surprised?" I asked, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Who's at the door, Tsurugi?" I heard Tenma's voice and peeped in to see a shirtless Tenma who was clad in… Kyousuke's shorts!

My anger knew no bounds. First of all, they abandon me and go home together… And then I run here only to find a nonplussed Kyousuke staring at me and a shirtless Tenma who was wearing Kyousuke's pants. I guess they saw my rage in my eyes as each of them tried to explain something and I didn't bother listening.

"So this is what you two do behind my back! You guys don't ask me out, don't contact me frequently and practically don't care about me so that you can get in each other's pants! So be it! I'm out! Goodbye!" I yelled without a second thought as I ran again, away from them, away from the two cheaters I loved the most.

At least I got to know their true colors… Better now than never. Well, Good Riddance!

I shut the door to my room, ignoring the calls of my parents, slumped down on my bed and cried… I cried like I never did. What I thought was the best thing happened to me, turned out to be the worst nightmare of my life. I felt like a loser after all that I've been through with them. I shouldn't have let them close to my heart because now they crushed it beyond repair. I didn't know how long I cried and I eventually fell asleep… Into a peaceful slumber where I could dream happiness.

"Ah…" I groaned as I opened my eyes to darkness.

Memories of everything that happened to me that evening filled my mind as I sat up on my bed.

"I wonder how long I slept," I mumbled to myself as I made my way through the dark room and flipped on the switch.

"Whoa! It's half past nine!" I exclaimed.

My parents would be worried but I didn't want them to suffocate me right now. SO, I figured it was best if I stayed in my room. I would send a text to dad saying that I woke up and I'm good. After I fished out my cell from my bag, I lay back on my bed again and was surprised to find 63 texts and 94 missed calls… Out of which, 24 texts and 52 calls were from Kyousuke, 31 texts and 40 calls were from Tenma, the other calls and texts were from my parents, Kirino and service centre. I started reading the texts first…

Kyou: Hey Takuto answer my calls!

Kyou: M sry if wat u saw hrt u but it isnt wat u thnk

Tenma: Cal me plz

Kyou: Ok lemme xplain. Tenma's dres was dirty coz a van decided to splash muddy water on him. SO I invited him to my hme for a chnge of clothes. Datz it.

Tenma: Tsurugi told u d resn dint he? Plz answr our cals

Tenma: M sry fr ignorin u d past few days. I was bsy stdyin

Kyou: U r takin dis d wrong way babe. V wer 2 bsy in our stdies n Tenma promsd 2 help me since I misd sum of d clses

Tenma: M wried abt u

Kyou: Wud u frigin answr my calls dammit?!

Tenma: I love you, Takuto n I don't want this gudbye

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyou: M realy tired n I want u 2 know dat it wasnt wat u thot. If u read dez msgs jst drop by my hme. Tenma's here too. He's wried n Aki-san left 2 America this evng. Dnt take it d wrong way. I invited him here and… yea, v r waitin fr u to respnd. Love u. Bye.

Tenma: V wil wait. Luv uuuuuu n sry :(

Those were the last two messages from them and I couldn't help but cry… Immediately, I took a shower, wore my night clothes, informed my parents about the sleepover with Kyousuke and ran for the third time today and didn't stop till I reached at Kyousuke's doorstep. This time, I knocked the door and it opened immediately, showing a tired Kyousuke.

"Takuto," he breathed in relief as a small but evident smile crept upon his face.

"You cried?" I asked, noticing his red puffy eyes.

"You did too," was the only 'yes' I got from him and I jumped up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," I started crying again as I felt his arms wrapped around my waist.

"We need to tell you something essential. Let's go to my room. Tenma's cried himself to sleep. Okay?" he broke the hug.

After locking the door and waking Tenma up, we sat down on Kyousuke's bed, to talk.

"I'll get straight to the point. You think we're dating behind your back. Right, Takuto?" Kyousuke spoke first.

"Yeah, I thought so and I guess, I was wrong," I said.

"Well, you're not completely wrong," Tenma said, shocking me.

"Don't worry, we aren't dating but we might've some feelings for each other. I think I LIKE him but not the way I like you. I don't love him, Takuto," Kyousuke said.

"Neither do I. As he said, we like each other and I can feel it's developing into something romantic but we're not ready to take any further step. We've had a bad past towards each other and it comes in the way of everything," Tenma sighed sadly.

"And there's a confession we need to make. We've kept it a secret from you till date and you deserve to know, Takuto. We've agreed to share you and try out something between him and me…"

"And what might that be?" I asked patiently.

"We kiss a lot," Kyousuke said bluntly. And, I was… Well, shocked to wits would be the right statement to describe my situation. My two love birds, kiss each other, and they put me in the dark!

"We've gone out on dates too… I think, thrice or so till date," Tenma finished.

"And you've decided to tell me this now?!" I yelled angrily.

"Sorry," both of them said and this time, sorry wouldn't cut it.

"Believe me, Takuto. We aren't ready for that kind of relation, not yet. It's just, we kiss a lot and try making up for the scars that the past left on us," Kyousuke said.

"That's good! Real good! You say you don't want to be in a relation with each other and yet want to KISS each other! So damn good!" I scream.

"I love only you…" "And I love you…" They said one after the other.

"Hmph, fine! What can I do now? After everything's been done. Look, I'm angry that neither of you bothered to tell me that you were trying out some kind of relation. And, I'm jealous that you left me out of your kissing adventures," I pouted sadly.

"My baby's jealous," Kyousuke cooed and he got close to me and sat down on my lap.

"Yes, I am!"

"Let me cure your jealousy," he offered and kissed me hard.

I felt another presence behind me… Tenma… He lifted up my shirt as he kissed my nape. And in a short while, I was naked. So were my dear love birds, ogling me like I'm their feast. But, I wasn't going to play bottom this time. I switched my position and pinned them down onto the mattress.

"What are you doing?!" Kyousuke asked.

"Today, you bottom for me," I smirked at them as they gulped.

 **Normal POV:**

After a whole four hours of night passion, the trio lay on their backs, with Tsurugi in the middle, Tenma and Shindou on his sides.

"You make a nice sub, Kyousuke," Shindou smiled down at the blue haired teen.

"Anything for you, Takuto," he breathed out.

"I'm glad we've finally taken our relation further," Tenma said to Shindou.

"So am I, Tenma…"

 **Tsurugi's POV:**

We were so tired… Takuto was like a wild beast during mating season and all night Tenma and I screamed in pure pleasure. This was the best night of my life. I got Takuto and I'm sure Tenma rooted for me too because I harbored feelings for him. Not love, just a liking at the moment. But, I'm happy with the relation we made.

"Good night, Kyousuke," Takuto said and pecked my lips lightly.

"Good night, Tsurugi," Tenma said and pecked my lips too.

"Good night," I wished them back as both of them wrapped their arms around my waist and snuggled into my chest.

I'm finally at peace. I got the best lover(Takuto) and the best friend with benefits(Tenma). And as sleep pulled me into its depths, I knew that my life would get better from now on.

After all, I had my shining ruby and my gleaming sapphire at my sides to walk me on the path of love…

* * *

 _A shady path, left all alone_

 _None to trust, much to atone_

 _Several scars lay under the pit_

 _Broke me down, bit by bit_

 _Crime was done, by the white_

 _That let me out of the sight_

 _Bleeding red, I found red_

 _In the depths of your ruby bed_

 _Sparked a ray of hope, love_

 _Doesn't matter when and how_

 _He was sapphire, ocean blue_

 _Was pure like the morning dew_

 _Brought out the best in me_

 _Happiness was all I could see_

 _To a shattered me, you and him, in my life…_

 _Brought out the love in me, ruby and sapphire…_

* * *

 **Finally, the story saw its end...**

 **Wheezy is soo happy to have finished this. ANd, now I'll have only one more story to concentrate...**

 **YOU'RE MY PRINCE... You can read it too, if you wish.**

 **I don't know if you liked the ending or not but that seemed perfect to me. Tell me what you think...**

 **Bubbyeee...**


End file.
